


【DV】白象

by bladeedge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5DV, ABO, Child Nero, Family, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeedge/pseuds/bladeedge
Summary: 关于失而复得和一些空白。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 关于失而复得和一些空白。

  


  


  


1

“又吃披萨？”

“不想吃别吃，你这叛逆期儿童要求真多。”

  


尼禄就嘟嘟囔囔地也坐下来吃披萨。事务所没电，他们在门口吃饭，两人苦哈哈地面对面吃一张冷掉的玛格丽特披萨。起司冻硬不好拉丝，他拿餐刀砍砍砍划下来。别的小朋友可以请同学来家里玩，尼禄每天要担心热水器的热水够不够洗澡。

今天睡不够，他就不想洗。但丁从厨房提热水壶威逼利诱他进浴室。

“别看我这样，年轻时还是天天洗澡的。”但丁说，“所以你也得洗。眼睛闭起来。”

“我想戴游泳镜洗头。”

“那你想吧。”

  


尼禄听到但丁边给他搓头发边哼歌，泡沫一团团软绵绵地掉下来，有点刺眼睛。他闭紧眼，问：“如果你找到那个人，我们是不是就能在大浴室里洗澡了？”

但丁停顿一下，说是。

“有浴缸？”

“有。”

“冬天洗澡也有暖气了？”

“有。”

“那我一天洗三遍澡。”

  


但丁一掌拍在他背上。洗完澡以后他站在门外等头发自然干，做作业，预习第二天的课文。但丁在里面乒乒乓乓地动静，过了一会儿也出来。

“你觉得这里能找到他吗？”

尼禄摇头。

“那我们还是回去吧。”

尼禄说行。但丁一天打三份工外加晚上去便利店兼职才赚够车票钱，差一点要他钻行李箱逃票。那天他看起来心情不错，破天荒地给尼禄零钱买汽水。小朋友蹦蹦跳跳地从餐车回来，看他一个人托着脸，傻乎乎地看窗外发呆。

  


“你想什么呢？”

“想你老爹。”

“他是不是很坏？”

“很坏。”但丁说，“是个混账。”他想了想，又补充到：“英俊的混账。”

  


尼禄的世界里第一次出现这一对形容词。他认为的坏人总长得歪瓜裂枣、面目狰狞，像动画片里的反派一样恶声恶气地大笑。一个英俊的坏人是什么样？

他认真端详但丁的脸。他的父亲应该和这差不多，也许体面一些。但丁纯粹是个英俊的穷光蛋。

英俊的穷光蛋把他养到十岁。上户口的时候接待员目光都很微妙，以为他是但丁搞出的私生子，要他填alpha行为规范保证书。好在找工作比较容易，还有很多客人肯给他小费。尼禄经常用送的广告纸折飞机。他见过但丁年轻时的照片，拍的时候他在吃冰淇淋，旁边好几个圣代盒子。

  


尼禄感觉很抱歉。扶养他的开销使但丁从一个爱吃草莓圣代的年轻人变成只能周末买到点打折披萨的中年人，披萨还是冷的。大众偏见认为omega温和可亲，他觉得omega都是骗子。

“我以后绝对不当omega。”他说。

“我也不想当alpha。”但丁说，“像这样为一点气味追着满世界跑，收拾留下的烂摊子……他妈的，简直……”

后面的话语很小声，尼禄听不清。他把汽水喝完了。

  


2

  


尼禄梦见自己坐在沙发上，对面的男人很高，胸前贴纸写“父亲”。他努力想看清对方的脸，结果怎么瞧都是一片糊糊。

  


他问：“但丁找到你啦？”

“嗯。”男人说。

  


他们之间就再找不到话题。尼禄设想过他可能会哭，会对他拳打脚踢质问他为什么不要自己，现在他有一种预感：自己对这个男人来说无关紧要。他的价值也许相当于一件昂贵的手工毛衣，丢了有些可惜，但也没什么大不了的。

他在梦里显得不太自在。

  


“你生活得怎么样？”男人问。

“挺好。”尼禄说。他很高兴自己穿的上衣是新的，但丁的披萨也没有让他长得比同龄人矮。他本想说“没有你我也过得很好”，话没出口这个梦就结束了。他在座位上醒来，睡眼惺忪，但丁在旁边打瞌睡。

  


3

  


尼禄最挫败的回忆出现在小学二年级。他填写家庭情况，认认真真写上但丁名字。但丁是个alpha，所以表上需要登记他的omega配偶名字。他空在那里。

“配偶这栏也要填。”老师提醒他。

尼禄说他们家没有这个。他意识到许多视线靠拢，并不友善，伴随窃窃私语。放学回家他收到一张塞在抽屉里的纸条，上面字写的很大：omega都不要的小孩。

  


omega的耐心意味着他们对孩子有天然的好感，连omega都不要证明他确实是世界第一大怪胎。他问但丁这件事。

“他也没要我啊。”但丁摊手。这件事顿时变得稀松平常，好像他俩是自然生产的废弃建材。之后有人借此取笑尼禄，他便回答“去你*的”并附上友好的中指，英俊的、没人要的穷光蛋alpha但丁因此成为办公室常客。

  


4

  


尼禄观察路过的所有omega。被贴上温和标签的他们并没有什么表情，有的推婴儿车，有的拉紧围巾遮挡脖子上的阻隔环。前几月新闻报道一名虐待儿童的omega被逮捕，镜头上的他也和关爱没多大联系，眼神恶狠狠的。

我也是被这种omega孕育出的吗？他想。他又想起帮忙拧瓶盖和大罐果酱的但丁，似乎只有这时他的身份才清晰可辨。他觉得好笑。

  


  


4.5

  


之后他看见没这么平静的alpha。这时尼禄恍然大悟，承认性别差异仍存在于人类血脉之中。

  


  


5

  


把时间拨回傍晚吧。准备吃晚饭的尼禄和监护人走在马路上，行人拥挤，他紧紧握住但丁手腕。等红灯的时候他转头看风景。

“那个人好像你哦。”他对但丁说。

但丁就跟着转过头去。尼禄第一次见到如此激烈的情绪转变，他被撞的得一个趔趄，视野里男人冲过车流一路狂奔，刹车咒骂此起彼伏。他边跑边喊，像发狂的猎犬追车。尼禄随绿灯缓缓渡过对岸，坐在一排长椅上。

  


他惊讶地发现自己其实挺冷漠，甚至可说毫不在意：孩子就是这样。既然对方抛弃他，他也没必要投入感情维持艰难的幻想。你不喜欢他，他就不会喜欢你。父亲的意象变成一个概念、名词、挂在天上的土卫二，它又大又圆，和他没什么关系。alpha负责追逐omega，他只是个小孩。

  


尼禄数数身上剩下的钱。他去便利店买份饭和果汁，慢慢吃完，尽量挑路边明亮的地方走。八点警察局打电话给他，叫他在路边等，会有警车来接他。八点半他抵达，看见警员在打印“alpha袭击omega拘留同意书”。

走廊旁边站着一个很高的男人。他正在和律师通电话，眼睛底下有点肿，贴很多创可贴。听到声音，他转过来低下头看尼禄。

  


之前尼禄在生日许过愿希望自己不要和父亲长相相似，现在发现它破灭得彻底。他的心情一下变得很坏，喉咙发干，像生吞下一大团泡泡糖。他听到对面律师说许多话。

要是律师拼尽全力，他这辈子都不会再见到但丁。

“不，我们是结合伴侣。”男人说。

很多人因此回头看他。尼禄感到自己回到小学教室，只不过这次中心不是他。他们变成房间里两件醒目的摆设。

男人挂断电话，尼禄刚好抬头看。

  


“我是尼禄。”他说。

“维吉尔。”

  


但丁在禁闭室拳打脚踢虐待墙壁，动静如同大象跳舞。

  


“你是omega吗？”

“我是。”

  


尼禄突然感到委屈。他用力憋住眼泪，狠狠地踩了自己一脚。


	2. Chapter 2

6

  


警员推开审讯室的门。大象心情平和，靠着椅背看一高一矮走进来。他签很多保证书和检讨，即使这样，按流程走最少也得蹲两个礼拜拘留所。一开始但丁讨价还价，过一会儿电话进来说保释金已经付清，他的心情反而很糟糕。

“你现在有案底，按规定袭击omega被记录的alpha不可以扶养儿童。”警员说，“现在这孩子要移交给另一位监护人。”

“不可能。”但丁说。尼禄感到他好不容易熄灭的火气又复燃，旁边的维吉尔倒是无动于衷。男孩坐得稍微远一点。但丁开始和警员吵架，只是矛头似乎对准旁边的人。

“我想和但丁待在一起。”他说。

  


成年人们安静下来。警员说：“他现在很危险，袭击过omega的alpha都不稳定，短时间内就会再次伤人。”

“但是他一直照顾我。”

“百分之七十的alpha伤人事件发生在熟人当中，孩子。”

“他的omega不要我，不会照顾我的。”

  


这句话说得他很痛快。他本希望维吉尔脸上能多少出现点表情，结果大失所望，投出的箭矢根本没穿破冻土。维吉尔起身出门去了。

“他根本不在乎。”但丁嗤了一声。他的一口气泄干净，变回一只瘪气球。

  


“我们需要对你进行至少六个月的长期跟踪记录，在此期间你不能离开本市，不能单独接近任何omega。”警员最后说，“结合伴侣另当别论。抚养权请你们自己协商解决，如果最终不能达成一致，儿童扶养机构会介入承担他今后的扶养。”

“我才不去孤儿院。”尼禄大声抗议。

“孤儿院可以一天洗三遍澡呢。”但丁在背后说。

“我不在乎。”他说，“我就喜欢原来这样。我最喜欢天天吃打折披萨。”

  


但丁惊奇地看他一眼。“谢谢。”他小声说。

  


  


他们离开警察局是凌晨十二点半。维吉尔站在门口，手里拿一叠纸。他把文件递给但丁，后者看几眼，很随便就签了名。尼禄后来知道这些纸决定他未来六个月都需要和父亲一起生活，他和但丁都要住到维吉尔名下的房产里，每周接受一次回访，还要限制出行范围。他和alpha一起坐在后座上，维吉尔在前面开车。

“我们要去哪儿？”他问。

“去他的房子里。”但丁说。

  


尼禄一下变得慌张。他本能的敌意催生抗拒，觉得维吉尔一定是要把他骗去卖给器官走私。“我不去！”他大喊。

维吉尔从后视镜瞟他，有那么一会儿他看起来似乎想说什么，最终什么都没说出来。两个大人似乎已疲惫不堪，无暇顾及他闹腾，于是在沉默中尼禄甩开安全带。他想打开车门跑下去，结果开门一瞬间风就带一股强大吸力将他卷出车外。

他飞起来，打滚，重重地抛在地上。

  


尼禄以为自己肯定要摔死。他拼命地大口呼吸，想甩开鼻子里的血和水。一开始他还没想哭，但看到朝他跑来的人影，情绪突然刹不住车。

  


“我不去！”他大哭起来，一半是因为疼，另一半是因为愤怒和其他更汹涌的感情。他不知道法律怎么能随便将他塞给其他人，要他做他的孩子，要他全身心爱他？他心里简直恨死维吉尔了。这个omega第一次出现把他扔给但丁，第二次差点害但丁蹲牢子，让他无家可归。他又害怕、又生气、又无助。“我要回家！”他哭着说，撕心裂肺地大喊，“我不要去，我要回家！我要回家！”

  


维吉尔试图把他抱起来，但尼禄打开他的手。他抗拒的力度十分坚决。最后是但丁从地上抱起他，轻轻拍他，安慰他不要哭，就像小时候做过的那样。“我们会回家的，我们不是正在回家吗？”他说，“我们现在要去新的地方而已。新的家。”

“我不去！”

  


维吉尔打电话叫救护车。他站得很远，表情变得难以捉摸。被抬上救护车前尼禄瞧见他站在车门边，垂着手，怔怔地看着担架推进车里去。

那一刻他觉得他们俩都可怜极了。

  


  


  


  


7

  


尼禄在石膏和消毒水包围中醒来。他躺在病床上，眼皮肿得三层厚，稍微见光就不停流泪。这是上午十一点，病房走廊有人。

“醒了吗？”

  


维吉尔应该是给他倒了水，一开始他不想喝，但渴得厉害，喉咙也紧。喝两口他就偏过头去。是窗户太亮，不是我要给他脸色看，尼禄想。

  


“但丁在派出所，如果你想知道的话。”维吉尔说，“你的受伤对他很不利，但这不是你的错。也不是他的。之后情况不会太糟糕，不要放在心上。”

“我才不像你。”

  


说完他有点后悔。尼禄知道住院费肯定很贵，要是维吉尔甩账单走人但丁就算一天打十份工也会很艰难，到时候就不是只能吃冷披萨的事了。他紧张起来，手在支架上乱动。维吉尔轻轻按住他。

  


“你不用太在意我的感受。”他说，“我理解你的想法。你要是恨我，现在也没必要迁就自己去爱。用你舒服的方式就好。”

  


尼禄扭头看他。

怎么会有这样的人？他想，怎么道理都让他占尽了呢？他挫伤的肺陡然变得气鼓鼓，差一点就要喊“滚出去”了。现在他知道但丁为什么会那么生气。他的气管呼哧呼哧响。

“你为什么，”他努力想要说话，“为什么——”

他想问太多问题，想问维吉尔为什么不要他，想问他为什么又出现，想问他是不是也像自己讨厌他一样讨厌这个儿子。男孩越气越急，越急越气，最后哽在那里，眼泪跟着大颗大颗地涌。维吉尔吓一跳，以为他突然身体不舒服。

“哪里痛？”他问，按铃叫护士来。

  


尼禄记起小时候梦见“父亲”照顾他的情景，每次生病他都做这梦，所以小时候他可喜欢发烧闹肚子。现在梦想成真，他竟然一点都不开心。

他哭得太厉害，把自己呛着了。

  


  


8

  


但丁得到一只手环，能当手表用，一接近omega就发出刺耳尖叫。他抱怨这样没法乘电梯，警员说那就爬楼梯，alpha总是很有干劲，宣泄光就不会袭击伤人。

  


“赤裸裸的性别歧视。”他嘟哝着。维吉尔的车挺宽敞，调低座位后甚至能伸直双腿。但丁长长地出一口气。

“你的气味变得很淡。”他说。

维吉尔说他戴了抑制器。这个话题就这样尴尬地卡住，不前不后，好像多走一步就会滑向尖锐深渊。但丁开始吃泡泡糖，咀嚼声填补许多空隙。

  


进医院地下室前有辆摩托车冲出来。维吉尔紧急刹车，但丁被惯性抻到他身上。安全带勒得他脸变了形。“他妈的，我吞下去了。”他嘶声道，起太猛又撞到方向盘。喇叭和他一起嚎。

过一会儿他反应过来：警报器没响。

  


“抑制器隔绝了omega识别装置。”维吉尔说。他想找个位置停车，注意力放在打方向上。

“你也有手环？”

“不，戴在脚踝上。”

  


地下室很凉，他们都没有立刻下车。但丁努力辨别车内的气味，结果满鼻子只有座位皮革和维吉尔的羊毛大衣的味道。他的警报器默不作声，仿佛拿捏不准眼前人的第三性征。现在就连但丁自己也不太肯定。他伸手想去摸看维吉尔的脖子上是否还有结的存在，不出意外被打开手。alpha举手作投降状。

  


“精致的防御哈？”他说。

“那是你的权利，只不过现在不是时候。”维吉尔解开安全带，“身份上我仍然是你的结合伴侣，如果要保证那孩子的扶养，短时间内重新标记是必须的。上一个结的效力已经很微弱了。”

“哦。”

  


  


  


两人去等电梯。维吉尔想买点慰问品，周围没有商店，他显得有些烦躁。

“你不是之前刚从病房出来吗？”

“这不一样。”他说。走廊边有花店，他往那看好几眼。

“我觉得你带什么都一样，”但丁说，“他可能不会很喜欢，尤其是，你懂的。小孩子脾气就这样。”

“我以为原因是你教唆。”

“我犯得着吗？”

  


维吉尔最后还是去买一束百合花。快到病房前他犹豫起来，叹了口气，把花搭在垃圾桶旁边的窗台上。他本来要转身，alpha拦住他。

“你要是现在说不想进去，我就打断你的腿。”但丁说，“我不管手环之类的。听着，我现在还在生气，也没考虑近期就原谅你，别以为这事就这么算了。”

“哪件事？”

  


但丁深吸一口气。“我不上你的当，”他用力深呼吸几次，“你这混蛋有八百种方式立刻激怒我，今天我不会着道的。现在把花拿起来，你和那小子就还有斡旋余地。进去。”他把花塞到维吉尔怀里，后者退了一步，还是接下来。

  


“话由你来说或许比较亲切。”他轻声说。

“很高兴你意识到自己没人情味。”

  


但丁替他开门。维吉尔回想起父母出事后的两小时，当他推开病房大门，负责盖上白布的护士抬头看他。他原本买的花插在葬礼上。

  


他走进去。尼禄在睡觉，他松了一口气。病床上是他儿子，活着。

  



	3. Chapter 3

9 

“别洗了，我还不知道你在玩水。”但丁在浴室门口喊，“手臂不要放水里，不然医生看你半天没愈合，我就惨了。” 

尼禄从浴缸里坐起。“我想洗头。”他说。 

但丁骂骂咧咧地进来。维吉尔住宅的浴室很宽敞，有一个专门放沐浴露洗发水的柜子，底下整齐叠满毛巾。尼禄仔细闻闻身上的沐浴露味，坐在板凳上等着吹头发。“大浴缸真好啊。”他感叹道。 

“那你一开始还不肯来。” 

尼禄不说话了。但丁开最大档热风呼呼地刮，谁也听不清谁讲话声音。男孩想撕指甲边的皮，但是手没力气，过一会儿就把注意力转移到花洒上。他看看热水器，又看看浴缸旁边的香薰瓶子。 

“我们可以一直住在这吗？”他问。 

“可能吧。”但丁在轰隆隆里回答。 

“嗯，”尼禄说，“是因为你是他的伴侣，维吉尔才答应我住进来吗？” 

吹风机停了。“为什么这么想？”但丁问。 

“因为你们是先认识，然后因为爱，才变成结合伴侣的。因为他喜欢你，所以他才会接纳你。但是我不是这样，小朋友是突然被生下来的，之前他们彼此都不认识，没有基础。” 

“我觉得维吉尔不会喜欢我。”尼禄说，“要是哪天，嗯，我会出去住的，你给我点钱就行。姬莉叶说她家里有空房间。” 

“没这回事。” 

“有的。” 

小朋友对自己的残忍没有意识。他们说出自己感受到的，毫不隐瞒，不加掩饰。他知不知道自己在说些什么呢？ 

“我不是把你当累赘养大的。”但丁说，“不要讲这种没出息的话。” 

他打开电吹风，轰隆隆，浴室里没有别的声音。 

10 

小时候但丁经常给妈妈打电话。维吉尔揍我了，他吸着鼻子说，我再也不要和他住在一个房间里，我恨死他了。妈妈在电话里听，安慰他，答应出差结束后带礼物回来。“你快回来吧，爸爸煮的饭好难吃。”他说，“我要活不下去了。” 

“这点困难就哭鼻子啦？” 

他呜呜呜地哭，最后还是挂电话去吃老爹煮糊了的饭菜，维吉尔也还是睡在一个房间里。他在被窝里恨恨地想要是自己当场死掉，所有人就会大哭，连维吉尔也会后悔打过他了。他想得挺满意，过会儿就睡着了。 

现在但丁还活着，活得不好。他给手机充话费，拨电话后对面是空号。他打给老爹，对面是个酒鬼，号码两年前就给他了。 

“你有什么想说的吗？”他问，“下饭的那种。这家外卖好难吃，以后不要点，老爹炒的苦瓜都比这强。” 

维吉尔咀嚼的动作停顿一下。但丁想起他吃饭时不说话的习惯，感到自找没趣，一时间很挫败。他吃了一半，早餐剩下的面包做另一半。手环滴滴响。 

“半年前我使用了这套抑制器。因为配合激素注射，会削弱一些感官。”维吉尔说，“味觉，触觉，情感，诸如此类。它让我有能力安静地思考。早些时候我进入一间充满alpha的电梯，他们没有注意到我，我也不需要任何反应。” 

“恭喜。”但丁死气沉沉地回答。 

维吉尔吃光剩下的晚饭。 

“这样就行了？”他说，“就这样？半死不活的？你觉得自己彻底脱胎换骨了？还是你想做omega权利运动第一人？”他意识到维吉尔或许察觉不到他的情绪，因此更加恼火，“妈的，你搞什么？上一次你丢个儿子给我养，这一次又是什么？我是不是长得特别像爱帮你收烂摊子的？” 

“我不明白你的意思。” 

“好，好，你没必要懂。”但丁抬手作投降状，“我受够了。你以后想怎样就怎样，我绝不干涉，你把自己改装成hal2000都没关系。剩下的腺体要不要我帮你割掉？你要是早说，我绝不带那小子来，给我钱我都不要。他说的对，吃打折披萨也比和你呆十秒钟好受五千倍，下次我再担心你半毫秒就天打雷劈。” 

“我——” 

“你想证明什么？”但丁提高声音，“人定胜天？战胜你自己？真是见鬼来着，我怎么会和你这种人有血缘关系？你，维吉尔，omega，现在终于感觉活得像个人了，这很好，我由衷为你高兴。明天一早我就走，你就可以大大方方找个和你一样没血没泪的——抱歉，你大概不需要伴侣这种东西。没事，我也不用。我受够了。” 

维吉尔露出一种茫然的表情，好像但丁突然吃坏肚子导致神经错乱一样。他什么也没说，这倒助长那可恨的沉默。但丁准备走。 

“你冲我发脾气，为什么？”他问，“我不理解你的情绪崩溃。我向你说明事实，阐述我的客观身体状况。我不理解你为何如此生气。” 

“因为我脑子有病。” 

“我没有丧失对你的情感，但丁，我仍爱你。”维吉尔说，“你不必恐慌。” 

他被猛地摔到墙上，声音很响，并不非常疼。但丁看上去准备打碎他的鼻梁骨，维吉尔听见牙齿咯咯作响的声音，像电锯拉开前几秒。“你在害怕。”他轻声说，“你不知道我变成了什么。你是一个alpha，alpha恐惧未知的别离，恐惧一切他们不能掌控的东西。” 

“你懂个屁。”但丁咬牙切齿。维吉尔露出他惯常的笑容，尽管挨了一拳，差点把午饭都吐出来。他的颈侧暴露在外。他宽容地、嘲讽地张开双臂，纵容alpha撕咬他的腺体标记。 

“可怜的弟弟。”他说，“你恐惧我能说爱你，却不会被它所伤。” 

alpha的手环狂响，他抓起来，在墙上砸个稀烂。 

“你一点都没变。”维吉尔说，“alpha也许都这样。不是我出让身体，但丁，是我抓住它，我掌控了我自己。不是本能，不是任何无法撼动的生理天性。我真正成为一个人。无力时我只能逃避，现在不是这样。” 

“你变强了吗？”但丁含糊地说。他含着血，由于手环被破坏而头晕眼花。他嗅到维吉尔的气味，深海的冷，缓慢地上涌淹没他。他撑住墙，维吉尔托着他。 

“很强。”他回答，“你标记了我，现在我还能和你说话呢。你是想哭吗？”他想低头看，但丁推开他的脸。 

“滚蛋。” 

维吉尔把但丁的外套拉到头上，盖住alpha的脸，像omega常做的那样拍拍他。等到警察冲进客厅，他说：“我没事，请放下枪。他没有袭击我。” 

“依照omega保护条例第四则——” 

“我不需要保护。”他说。 


	4. Chapter 4

11

  


拆线的第二天，尼禄被询问是否想回去上课。维吉尔的住宅附近有几家不错的私人小学，师资雄厚，设施齐全，放学由专车护送。他带他去看过一眼，一个戴眼镜的班主任接待他们，并和其他家长一起旁听一节课。

  


“我想和姬莉叶上同一所学校。”下课后尼禄对成年人说。

“姬莉叶是谁？”

  


他们坐车去那所公立学校，操场上很多学生，教学楼贴着二十年前流行的瓷砖和蓝色玻璃。维吉尔看起来没什么表情，只是想知道哪个女孩子是姬莉叶。尼禄带他去班级门口。

“尼禄！”姬莉叶喊。

“是我！”尼禄回答。

  


他们像孩子常做的那样笨拙拥抱。前排座位的学生偷偷回头打量他们，有人在橡皮上涂涂画画，把小纸条塞进抽屉裂缝里。尼禄和姬莉叶说再见，敦敦地跑出来。

  


“你想在这里上学吗？”

“想。”

  


“好。”维吉尔说，“但公立学校意味着你需要更刻苦的学习，才能赢得任何你想要的机会和资源。你可能会很辛苦。”

“我习惯了。”

  


维吉尔露出一个些微无奈的眼神。当天中午他们办好入学手续，下午就去领课本。尼禄给每本书都包好书皮。

  


“他答应你了？”但丁问。他被勒令佩戴限制圈，模样似塞进伊丽莎白圈的牧犬。尼禄说是，把书塞进书包里。

“他说希望我能在月考里进排名前五十。”

但丁张开嘴，想想，又闭上。“加油，”最后他说，“但不要太放在心上。”

他拍拍男孩的肩膀。

  


  


12

  


公布考试成绩时尼禄想起这句话。他在前五十里没有找到自己的名字，心就沉一半，挤在人堆里艰难辨认，才在底下看见——正正好一百名。当然，年段一共八百个学生，对低年级而言这成绩并不算坏。

对尼禄而言这结果糟透了。

  


“你怎么啦？”姬莉叶问他。她排在前面，还作班级代表领了奖状。尼禄脸色惨白，对她说明情况。“我可能会被送到私立学校。”他说，“或者塞到面包车里，送去一间出租屋里关起来学习，一停下就会挨打的那种。”

“可是这才第一次月考啊？”

“人生没有很多选择机会的。”尼禄小声说，“我已经错过了。全完了。”

  


姬莉叶扭头看他。“尼禄经常说出大人一样的话呀。”她说，捏捏对方的手，“没事的，只要你和你爸爸说‘我下次会更努力’，他保证不会说什么的，因为尼禄已经很努力了，对吧？”

“我觉得会。他肯定要骂我。”

“爸爸都不会舍得那样做啦。”

“那是，经常生活在一起的爸爸。”尼禄说，“我们家的不一样。”

  


他背起书包，心事重重地走了。

  


这事他也没敢和但丁说。他把成绩单藏在作业本里，家里没处放，只能借存在楼梯间。维吉尔回家前经过那里，尼禄每次都胆战心惊，最后，他在门口花圃里挖了个坑，把那些玩意儿通通埋进去。剩下的到时候再说吧，他想，擦干净铲子上的土，蹑手蹑脚地放回储藏室。

  


维吉尔什么也没问。尼禄松一口气，可心底似乎又很期待他开口。他为什么不问？临睡前他想，他已经知道了？老师打电话告诉他了？他怎么看起来一点都不失望？埋着秘密的花圃并无变化，然而尼禄开始为每一片枯枝败叶心惊。

“你最近很在意那片植物啊，”但丁说，“怎么，开始陶冶情操了？”

尼禄撒谎是手工课的观察作业。谎言接着谎言，他感到事态要变得无法收拾。他打定主意第二天就找维吉尔摊牌。

  


  


13

  


这天晚上下了暴雨。等到尼禄把它们挖出来，纸本已经烂成糊糊，和泥水融在一起。

  


  


14

  


“八点半了。”维吉尔说，“他还没有回来。”

  


但丁和他一起转头看玄关：安安静静。他给老师打电话，得到的消息是这一天并无特殊情况，只是男孩的脸色极苍白。“不必太挂心一次考试的成绩，孩子不适应是很正常的。”老师安慰道，维吉尔看了但丁一眼。

  


“好的，”他说，“我想问一下姬莉叶家的电话。”

  


他拨电话过去。“啊，尼禄不在我这里！”女孩听起来很焦急，“他说要过来，可是现在还没有到。”

“哇，离家出走。”但丁嘟哝。维吉尔准备报警，对方按住他，把车钥匙扔过去。“指望他们还不如期待你儿子会自己飞回来。”他说，“去车站看看。”

“你知道些什么。”维吉尔说。

“是的，”但丁回答，“可是那好像没什么用。”

  


他们顺公交线路一站一站摸索，但丁不能进车站，维吉尔在站台进进出出。很遗憾，一无所获。两人认命地继续向前开。冬夜的天漆黑，甚至开始下雪。

  


“我本来觉得你俩可能不像，”司机说，“我错了。这小子简直青出于蓝胜于蓝。我第一次准备离家出走就被老爹逮住，他倒好，唉。”他拨了一下项圈，在雨刮器后艰难辨认方向，“你有没有想好要和他说什么？”

“没有。”维吉尔诚实地说。他开点暖气，向椅背后躺。“我在储物间找到这个。”他说，将塑料袋包裹的糊糊拿出来，里面已经干了，硬得掰不开。

“这什么？”

“他的考卷。”

“你给他压力太大。”但丁下定论。

之后他说：“这好像是他考最好的一次。”

  


维吉尔盯着风干的纸糊，想了想，把它扎起来扔到后座。前面是最后一个、也是最大的交通枢纽，灯火通明，信号灯前排长长的队伍。但丁找个位置停车。

  


“有什么就说。”

但丁在安全带里扭个姿势。“要是他不在这里怎么办？”

“继续找。”

“很好。”但丁说，“要是找到，记得告诉他咱俩找了他三小时，因为你很 **在意** 他， **关心** 他，你明白我的意思？别提什么考卷之类的事，把他带回来。你也一起。说话，不要点头。我对你百八十个不放心。”

“我会回来的。”维吉尔说。

“你最好是。”但丁恶狠狠地说。他的表情被灯光遮盖，一点也看不清。维吉尔想起瞟过的肥皂剧，主角一下车，心事重重的驾驶员就会出去倚着车抽烟，镜头还会特意找地上的一堆烟蒂。他下了车，远远看但丁有没有抽烟。

  


“操你妈的！”但丁喊，对憋他的小轿车竖中指。司机和他对骂。

  


维吉尔走进车站。

  


  


15

他一眼就看到尼禄，因为整个月台空空如也，只有他一个人坐在椅子上，抱着书包，双眼无神地和盲道对视。旁边的垃圾桶盖堆满纸团，男孩的鼻子眼睛被搓得红彤彤。

  


“尼禄。”维吉尔喊。

  


对方吓一跳。维吉尔走过去，他本以为尼禄会立刻跑开，结果不是那样；他甚至被让了一个位置。他们并排坐在椅子上。

  


“现在几点了？”

“十一点二十。”维吉尔说。

  


他们都不说话。尼禄攥紧书包，用袖子抹一把脸。他的纸巾都用完，鼻子也好痛。他很饿，冷，恐惧。维吉尔坐在旁边。

  


“你来找我啦？”他说，声音变调严重，他努力压下去。他不想让维吉尔瞧见自己没出息的一面，他本来应该要向他展示自己最完美、最闪亮的样子，这样就可以理所当然地说“看吧，当初你的选择是错的”。他让自己不要哭，但满脑子都是试卷的事。怎么会变成这样呢？他丢脸丢到太平洋，但丁要是看到会笑话他一整礼拜。

但丁看到他会怎么想呢？

他让每个人都对他好失望。太好笑了。

  


“我不是故意要这样的。”他断断续续地说，“一开始我只是，只是想等一会儿再告诉你，因为我搞砸了。结果，之后变得更糟，根本补救不回来。”他吸吸鼻子，“我不知道怎么办。我给，给姬莉叶打电话，说好去她家里，但是，我没赶上车。我没有钱了。”

“然后呢？”

  


“站台的那个叔叔说我不能一直待在这里。他说，如果十二点过了，我就得走。但是我没钱买车票。外面好冷。我本来想，借电话打给，打给你，打给但丁，但是我想不起号码……我好饿。”

“然后呢？”

  


尼禄抬头看他。“对不起。”他很小声，很小声地说，“你生气了吗？”

“我没有生气。为什么？”

“我怕你生气，就，又不要我了。”

“我考砸了。”他接着说，“我只考到第一百名。超级差。如果你找别的孩子来，他肯定比我做得好。他什么都强。”说到这里他突然站起来，语速也加快，“你再去找别的人做你的儿子就好了，不要找我。”

“我为什么要那么做？”

“你为什么不那么做？你，你之前那么久，不就是在找更厉害的小孩吗？因为我达不到你的希望，之前也是，现在也是，我就是个累赘。我对你来说屁都不是。”

“冷静下来，尼禄。”

“别喊我的名字！”

  


月台的墙壁把回音甩得到处都是，震得地砖也发抖。

  


“滚蛋，不要看我。”

  


他把罐子摔破。

摔几个罐子有何意义呢？

摔多少个罐子才有意义？

  


维吉尔抓住尼禄的手。他蹲下来，用力攥住，这样男孩就甩不开他。“尼禄，”他说，“尼禄，听我说。我在和你说话，看着我。我没有生气，也不会扔掉你。”

“你骗鬼去吧。”

“我说的是实话。”维吉尔说，“听我说。我是一个omega。omega的感知力强于其他性别，所以很容易被影响。听我说，尼禄。我之前深受其害，它让我无法正常生活。你觉得那样的监护人有资格照顾孩子吗？但丁是一个alpha，alpha对omega的吸引是绝对的。那是本能，不是我的意识作出的选择。我不得不这么做。”

“说这些有什么用？”

“你的诞生是个意外，当时我无法承担照顾你的责任。这对你我都没有好处。”他按住尼禄的手，“听着，尼禄。在离开的时间里我接受过治疗，短期的，长期的，终身的，药物治疗或精神治疗。你记得但丁的拘束器，我也佩戴那个。就在脚踝上。所以现在我可以出来找你，可以深夜进入车站，可以做我想做的事、去我想去的地方。”

尼禄一动不动地看着他，牙齿咯咯打颤。

  


“你的孤独是有意义的。”维吉尔说，“你的痛苦、愤怒、悲伤，都不会没有价值。你使我有能力找到你，尼禄。你不是一个没有用的孩子。”

  


他放开尼禄的手。

“我说完了。”他说。

  


男孩打一个嗝。他努力向上看，憋住眼睛里的水。

“这个点还有饭吃吗？”他问。

“便利店应该还开门。”维吉尔说，“快餐店或许也开。擦擦脸。”他递过去一片湿纸巾，被尼禄用来擤鼻涕。他们一起走到车站外面，瞧见但丁站在门口，外套肩膀堆厚厚一层雪。

“出来啦！”他说，看起来很高兴，鼻子也一样红红的。车站外真的很冷。维吉尔反射性看他的脚边，当然什么也没有。尼禄爬上车。

“那边有家披萨店还开着，我看过了。”但丁一边打方向一边说，“吃点热的。你们再不出来，我就要冻死了。”

尼禄摸到那只塑料袋。他变得僵硬，但维吉尔把它接过来。等下车的时候，它被扔进垃圾桶。维吉尔拍拍手。

  


转身时他看见尼禄站在旁边。

“进去点你想吃的。”他说。

  


尼禄看起来欲言又止。他低头看看，又望向远处的但丁，后者对他挤眉弄眼，就差上手亲自指点动作。他摇摇头。

说-话！但丁对他比口型。

维吉尔又低头。

  


“卷子怎么办？”尼禄问。

“回家再说吧。卷子不算什么。”维吉尔说。

  


过一会儿又说：“就说我撕掉，全部扔垃圾桶里去，找不回来了。”

  



	5. Chapter 5

16

  


摘下伊丽莎白圈的第三天，但丁被要求接受政府提供的心理咨询，一周一次。他没有抱怨，早早睡觉，睡得很沉。

  


但丁睡醒。他摸摸床头柜，发现堆在上面的外衣不见了。

“换新的。”维吉尔的便签指示，“更衣室在储物间旁边，穿之前熨平。”

  


他在滚筒洗衣机里找到自己的红色外套，湿答答，皱巴巴，和围巾纠缠着在泡沫水里滚。长裤，自然也不例外。

“我不想穿你的衣服。”他对洗衣机说。对方吭哧几声，嘲讽地抖动排水管。

  


但丁认了命。

  


吃完饭他给咨询中心打电话，骑着摩托慢慢走。室外严寒，雪往他袖子缝里猛灌，毛衣都要吹出霜花。可怜的但丁，他在心里对自己说，这样一个美好的、肃杀的早晨，不是在家里打游戏，而是和心理医生对坐两钟头。他最讨厌填表，第二讨厌对陌生人坦白，第三讨厌穿维吉尔的衣服。小时候他被迫套老哥的长袖校服，气得满地打滚。

  


现在要是出车祸，我就不用去了。他想。出车祸有两种结果，住院或坐牢，鉴于他的留档记录，监狱的状况肯定不会乐观。他想象维吉尔每月寄生活费，探监，可能还要在牙膏皮里塞小纸条，打点关系让他不要意外死亡。

他会那么做吗？

  


但丁向前开。外套里有一股柔顺剂的气味，挺好闻。他没买过这个牌子。他以前从不用柔顺剂，也不熨衣服。

他打了个喷嚏。

  


  


17

  


“请坐。”医生说。医生是一名男性beta，比他略矮，穿格子衬衫和牛仔裤。茶几上放着笔记本，还有一碟签字饼。

  


“要不要来一些？”beta问。

  


“谢谢。”但丁回答。但他没有伸手。他在沙发上坐好，手指拢在一起，聚精会神地盯着对方的鞋带。他原本下意识要去拨项圈，之后才记起手环。动作有点欲盖弥彰。

  


“但丁先生，”医生开口，“今早心情怎样？”

“一般吧。”

“我猜你并不喜欢看医生，是不是？”

但丁点头。医生笑起来，写点什么。

  


“随便聊聊也没关系。平常没机会倾诉的，特别想和人分享的，都可以。这些对话的隐私性是可以保证的。”

“问题不是那个，心理医生使我很不自在。”

“我理解，我理解。说说别的：早餐你吃了什么？”

  


“果酱三明治和牛奶。”

“自己做的吗？”

“材料放在家里，稍微弄一下就行。”

“吃完饭出门，是怎样过来的呢？”

“骑摩托车。”

  


医生看起来很惊讶。“摩托车。”他说，点点头，“好的。早上你与你的伴侣交谈过什么吗？”

“没。没碰上面。”

  


话题终于进入正轨，但丁想。再弯弯绕绕地聊下去，他觉得自己会熬不住。“你想问什么就直接问，不用兜圈子。”他说。

  


“行。”医生回答。他的爽快让但丁舒适一些。alpha向后坐，观察窗边一株水培绿萝，暖气吹得它蔫黄无神。他开始想尼禄的考卷，因为下下周就要开家长会，一份烂试卷会让你丢人一时，但一个古怪家长会让你丢人一世。他想象维吉尔坐在一众棉布衬衫的omega中，桌边摆着尼禄的成绩报告册。老师询问试卷的下落，他就说：扔了。

  


有点好笑，但丁嗤一声。

  


“看来您和伴侣关系不错？”

“不。”但丁说。一种吐苦水的冲动席卷而来，被他强硬地遏止。“不好。”他说，看向地板。

“档案记录里提到你们曾分离许多年，这是一部分原因吗？”

  


没有人说话。医生安静地等着，圆珠笔握在手里。beta闻不见过多气味。

  


“我很生气。”但丁说，“他一声不吭，像扔一袋可燃垃圾，结果现在又突然回来。没有人会在垃圾桶里翻东西带回家。他的孩子，也扔给我，变成另一袋垃圾。”

“从数字一到十，你认为自己的愤怒程度是？”

“九。”

“为什么不是全部呢？”

  


但丁吸一口气。医生倒杯水给他。

  


“我很惊讶。”他低声说，“这种事，你懂的，一般都是alpha做，抛弃原本的伴侣，切断结合，之类。但他是omega。”他抓抓手腕，“omega对alpha的情感依附很强，结果现在倒过来。由他来切断联系，他来主导这件事，无法自拔的是我。”

“他很强。”但丁说，抽抽鼻子，“如果他是普通的omega，我只会觉得他是第三袋垃圾。结果，嗯。说实话，有时我还挺自豪的。”

  


他抹一把脸。

  


  


“他回来的这段时间里，你们有争吵过吗？”

“经常。”

“起因是？”

“我不知道。”他说，“看到他的某个瞬间就没法控制情绪，我试着控制，效果好像不太好。”

“每一次都是这样？”

“嗯。”

  


医生翻一页记录，抬头看他，像在组织语言。

  


“如果谈话令你不适，你可以随时终止或结束这段咨询。”beta说，“让我这么说：但丁先生，你是否因为伴侣表现出的omega特征而愤怒？”

但丁眨眨眼。“我不明白……”他说。

  


“alpha群体的生理水平大体处于主导地位，相应的，他们面对挫折的负面情绪也会更强烈一些。我认为有这两种原因：第一，你无法接受被omega控制关系的事实，在情感上，你下意识地将对方描述成一个更强大的存在，因此当你在现实中意识到他是一个在社会普遍意识中占弱势的omega，你的情绪无法理解这种冲突。”医生说，“举个例子：生活中，你是否不能容忍对方示弱？”

  


alpha张嘴。一开始他想说“不是”，就像每个被老师点名的学生习惯性犟嘴那样。再想想，老师说，你的答案哪里出了错？

  


“是的。”他说。

他喝光水，又自己倒一杯。

  


“不要苛责自己，这不是你的错。”医生说，“这种情绪反应是很自然的。人们通常会树立一个更强的假想敌，从而缓解压力、维持心理稳定，每个性别都如此。”

“第二种原因是什么？”但丁问。

  


医生抬头看他。

“你的伴侣接受过适应性手术，这类治疗需要佩戴特殊的辅助仪器。伴侣是否向你展示过它们，或告诉你它们的存在？”

“是。”

  


“哎呀，这就很简单了。”医生笑起来，“适应性手术也是一种对身体的改造，而它发生在你无法了解的时间段，这令你感到不安。你的保护欲不能容忍对方的身体突然出现转变，因为潜意识中，你将它当作一种身体伤害。简单来说，你为无法作为一个强alpha而保护对方，为自己的无力而恼怒，你爱他，他的伤痕使你苦痛。”

“而当这些感情杂糅在一起，你便感到愤怒。有点像水培与土培的区别：它们是同一种植物吗？当然，可要说又有哪儿不一样……但重要的是植物长得好，不是吗？”

  


  


但丁看着对方。过一会儿，他把头埋在手掌里。

  


  


“我揍过他，”他说，“每一次吵架到最后都是这样。我恨死他了。他妈的，结果现在你告诉我——”

他憋了好几句脏话，最后还是没讲出口。他挫败异常，心底某个角落却感觉好极，甚至想要落泪。剩下的水都被喝光。他仰躺在沙发上，捂住脸。

“怎么会这样？”他喃喃自语，“怎么会这样？怎么该死的会这样？”

  


  


他就这样一直坐到咨询结束。医生起身收拾笔记，将装饼干的碟子递给他。

  


  


18

  


  


字条内容是：忒修斯只拥有一条船。

他把字条也吞下。

  


  


  


19

  


“怎么了？”维吉尔问。

但丁的手从他的颈侧缩回。皮肤下缚着一块扁平硬物，正紧贴腺体边缘。他问这是什么。

“感应削弱电极片。”omega说，“和底下的终端配套，不会影响正常标记。你要再试一次吗？上次很仓促，标记不太持久。”

  


但丁就把他扳过来。维吉尔还拿着书本，向下扯扯衣领，像准备接种疫苗。凑近时但丁闻到沐浴露、睡衣、水洗模糊的香水，维吉尔的气味成为毛衣里不易察觉的一根线头。他咬下去。

  


下犬齿和电极片撞个满怀。

  


他心中的煤气炉噌地点火，过一会儿又小下去，变成一簇柔软的蓝色火苗。他试着用舌头舔那块异物，轻轻啃噬，稍微拨动肌肉来察觉他的存在，结果维吉尔掐住他下巴。

“咋了？”他问。口水还没擦，吧嗒一声掉床上。

  


维吉尔掰他的脸左右晃动。

“你笑话我。”

“没有。”

“操，你还敷衍我。”

  


他把老哥扑在床上。维吉尔双手上举，假装一只胆怯的矮袋鼠。但丁再次咬下去，避开电极，犬齿没进骨肉。他的口腔充满气味，绝不甜蜜，却令人大口吞咽。

维吉尔拍拍他的头。

  


  



	6. Chapter 6

  


20

  


“为什么播放记录里都是纪录片？”

“没找到好看的。”维吉尔说，“除去无聊的剧情和俗套人设，也就只有爆炸场面勉强值得一看，让我意识到这是电影而不是催眠视频。”

“我恨你。”但丁说。

  


他抢过尼禄手里的遥控器，不死心地将播放列表从头滑到尾：一无所获。最贴近电影的一部是《走近电影制作：胶片背后的技术》，而现在距离数码拍摄少说过去十五年。维吉尔抱着手臂缩在沙发旁边，尼禄看看他，又看看疯狂刷新的alpha。

  


“看纪录片也行吧，动物探险不是挺好看的嘛。”小朋友说。

“这不一样！！”成年人悲愤欲绝，“电影之夜怎么可以看纪录片！我辛辛苦苦等这些天列了十几部电影，连衔接的话题和披萨都准备好了，结果——！”他抓紧维吉尔上衣用力摇晃，后者无动于衷，明显把他的愤怒当儿戏。“你赔我！”但丁哭喊，“你赔我电影！你赔我美好的周末夜晚！”

老哥“嗤”了一声。但丁把他按在沙发上拿靠垫打。

  


  


  


断网一小时后，维吉尔问尼禄想看什么。

  


“我要看动物世界。”

点开的片名是《加拉帕戈斯群岛》。

  


“不是这种动物，再大一点，凶猛一点的那种。”

片源切换到《探秘深海掠食者：虎鲸的传说》。

  


“在陆地上的……”

“那就这个。”维吉尔说，不知为何，他看起来兴致勃勃，“《喜马拉雅秃鹫的观察日记》，里面还用微距模式拍摄了孢子植物的生长，我每年都会翻出来看几遍。”

  


“你看我够不够凶猛？”但丁问。

  


  


  


  


21

  


尼禄睡着了。观看霸王龙大战剑齿虎耗费太多精力，九点刚过他就上下眼皮打架，没一会儿就呼呼大睡。但丁把他挪到沙发旁边的角落，自己挤到维吉尔身边。

  


“看点什么？”他问。

老哥嗯了一声。他的眼睛被屏幕照亮，线条无端变得温和，但丁的脸压在他肩上，他也没躲开。

  


看什么其实无所谓，因为他只会盯着维吉尔的脸，啊呀，就像烟火大会常见的那种桥段；你看着绚烂的烟火，我看着你的侧脸，诸如此类。可惜他俩不是甜蜜热恋的情侣，结果之一在旁边睡得死沉，偶尔砸吧嘴。

他伸手挂在维吉尔肩上，将自己缓慢挪动到紧贴脖颈的一侧。

  


“怎么了？”维吉尔问。

“有点冷。”但丁回答，“别动，让我暖和一下。”

  


他把对方整个抱住。

  


  


  


但丁昏昏欲睡。他感到安心，不止因为维吉尔身上有自己的气味；感官告诉他这里是安全的。他想要的一切都在。沙发很软，毛衣被体温捂得温热。他想起小时候维吉尔向母亲告状，抱怨弟弟睡觉时缠自己太紧，害他噩梦不断。但丁挂在他身上摇晃，像一只风中的树袋熊。

  


“是你说床底下有怪物，我才特意保护你的。”他睡眼惺忪地辩解。

“我才没有。”维吉尔说，脸涨得通红。

  


他被拉开，塞进自己的被窝。

  


啊，所以这是原因，成年人顿悟，他总喜欢抱着什么睡觉，枕头都挤扁好几个。但维吉尔已经比小时候硬邦邦多了。他勉强抬头看时钟，瞟一眼电视正在播放什么，结果正对上一颗爆出的眼球。

他吓一激灵，咚地撞在靠背上。

  


  


被咬断脊柱的牛犊颤颤巍巍，鼓胀的眼球向天空望去，然而这最后的画面也被捕食者打断。下一秒镜头转换，母狮已在大快朵颐，音响里满是骨骼崩裂的咀嚼声，面前的草丛鲜血淋漓。她仍在警戒，因为远处有一位伤心欲绝的母亲注视她——可那又能怎样？这一只牛犊甚至不够她塞牙缝。她用撕咬血肉的利齿接连杀死剩下的野水牛幼崽，将它们的骨髓抛洒得满地都是。母牛红着眼吼叫，但她只是轻巧闪过。她吃饱了，并听见鬣狗群悉索的噪音。

胜者扬长而去。

  


但丁眨眨眼，优胜劣汰，他没有多大感慨，落单的母牛本就凶多吉少。他偷看维吉尔的脸，想知道对方是什么表情。

  


他发现维吉尔在擤鼻涕。

这可比生吃牛犊要令人震悚多了。

  


他一时半点不敢动，静静等待维吉尔吸呼吸呼，仿佛屏幕播放的是什么催人泪下的死别：这么说也没错，可确实有哪里不太对！维吉尔甚至擦了眼睛，他们凑得那么近，但丁都能听见他喉咙里堵着的气声。直到结尾字幕结束，两人谁也没有动弹。

  


“你还要纸吗？”他小心翼翼发问。

维吉尔摇头。他看起来几乎算得上可爱，这种烂俗桥段在他身上也一样熠熠生辉，但丁简直嗤笑自己的双重标准。他偷偷看维吉尔红红的鼻尖，和他一起把尼禄抬进卧室里去。

  


  


22

  


“挺感人的哈。”他在床上说。洗完澡的舒适削弱紧张感，他换个惬意姿势，拍拍枕头示意老哥躺下。维吉尔露出一个询问眼神。

“那个纪录片。”但丁解释，“结尾那段，还是蛮震撼的，对吧。你是不是……”

他犹豫半天。

“你是不是也挺感动来着。”他绕个弯。

“是。”

  


Bingo。

  


“你早说嘛，我又不会歧视你。”但丁语重心长，“这没什么好羞耻的，其实还挺可爱——靠，我认真的，你别打我！我又没笑话你。”

维吉尔说：“但你的语气很恶心。”

  


又来了，又来了，他又变回往常的维吉尔。但丁跌进现实怀抱，欲哭无泪地倒进枕头堆里。“喜欢可爱的东西没什么错嘛，偶尔感性点不是也很好。”他嘟哝着，“你看泰坦尼克号的时候有哭吗？”

  


“我不明白你的意思。”

  


“少来。你看到母牛护崽的那段掉眼泪了吧，是不是觉得小牛好可怜、好残忍？”但丁翻个身，一脸“快让我安慰你”的屁颠屁颠的表情。可是……结果好像和他想的不太一样。

  


“不。”维吉尔说。

但丁直勾勾盯着他。

  


“骗人。”

“我没有。”

“你说谎。”

“没有。”

  


但丁今晚第二个计划泡汤。

  


“你这混蛋，挥霍我的同情心！”他大喊大叫、哼哼唧唧，维吉尔被他抓住揉成一团炸毛松鼠，alpha趁机吭哧吭哧咬在脖子上。

  


“我要咬死你。”

“这就不残忍了？”

“你罪有应得。”但丁恶声恶气。

  


维吉尔嗤嗤地笑。但丁关了灯，两人黑漆漆地缩在被子里。

  


  


“那头狮子，”维吉尔说，“是基因变异的品种，她的毛发是黑色的。这样明显的毛色变异，个体通常活不过三个月。然而她已经成年了。”

  


影片结尾是她向镜头沉默的一瞥。但丁记得她左眼上的伤痕，微微颠簸的步伐，明显断裂的尾骨。黑色的毛发沾满血渍，在日光下滴落对死的嘲弄。她用力地活着，咀嚼、撕扯、吞咽，碾碎一切杀不死她的生命。当人被纯粹的美震撼，眼泪便自然发生。

那是多么用力的，笨拙的苦难的活法啊，除此之外她没有任何选择，但她活了下来，甚至活得很好。

“我被那力量……深深震撼。”维吉尔低声说。

他长长地深吸一口气，缓慢吐出。

  


  


但丁看着他。他向对方挪去，手脚并用地抱住热乎乎的身体。他想亲吻他，并也确实这么做了，捧着男人的脸和发光的眼睛。说些什么，他在心里喊，告诉他不是这样，告诉他名为维吉尔的生命不必如此伤痕累累地过活——然而他也知道那是谎言。

  


异色皮毛的维吉尔手指冰凉。

  


他只好说：“晚安，维吉尔。”

  


  


23

  


当天晚上，但丁做了噩梦。

  



	7. Chapter 7

24

  


“你找到目标了吗？”

  


他看见一座谷仓，旁边是木屋，地上有血。他向屋里走，果不其然发现已经被捅成筛网的蒙杜斯。通讯器沙沙地响，用电流噪音折磨他的耳膜。他的心跳动极快。梦中没有气味，但他无端笃定此刻房内是弥漫着什么的，有活物原本在这里，或楼梯通向的阁楼，只是已经消失了。

  


他问：“他在哪里？”

  


蒙杜斯当然不会回答他。他被捅得像蜂窝，脑袋耷拉在脖子边上。到处都在渗血，地板的缝隙，窗沿，阁楼摇摇欲坠的入口。血将玻璃染得黑漆漆，物体从高处砸在地上，掀起一片灰尘。电流滋啦作响。

他闭上眼。画面转换，还活着的罪犯嗤嗤地笑。“可怜的alpha，”他说，流着血，“你闻得到他，却不知道如何寻找他。”

  


“他在哪里？”

  


蒙杜斯大笑。他也许不是被捅死，而是自己把自己笑死的，但丁想。

  


“我把他杀了，活生生的，用屠宰牲口的那把刀剥开他的皮。”他一字一顿，无比清晰地开口，“他死得异常痛苦，喊着你的名字，直到咽气。”

这句话他记得特别牢，时至今日，他仍能回忆每一个停顿。在漫长的雪花模糊后，他的耳鸣更加响亮。

  


  


但丁瞧见自己的手缓慢摸索一把剔骨刀，抬手，用力捅进肋骨与肌肉中去。一开始艰涩，后来就顺手许多。蒙杜斯仍然嘲笑他，笑声和电流混作一团，他感到胃酸正翻涌不止，腐蚀了喉管和鼻腔。血从搅成一团的孔洞里喷出，他越捅越快、越用力，直到血污溅在他的眼球上。

他擦擦眼睛，睁开眼，发现地上的尸体变成维吉尔。

  


“但丁，你发现目标没有？请回答。”

  


他从尸体边退开，站起来，颤抖地去够通讯器的开关，结果设备掉在地上。他的手太冷，又被血湿得很滑腻。电噪声陡然加大，他受尖叫包围，屋内则像进水的船舱被铁锈味淹没；到处都是血，血，血来自屋顶，来自尸体，来自他的双手。维吉尔一动不动。蒙杜斯在哪里？他四处张望，在血腥味里呛咳不止。目标在哪里？目标在哪里？目标在哪里？

通讯器大喊：“但丁——”

  


但丁从梦中惊醒。电话铃大作，他摸了半天才按下接听键。“谁？”他问。

  


“当然是我。”

  


但丁从未如此感激总把他吵醒的蕾蒂的声音。“怎么了？”他换个手拿手机，一边扒拉被子从床上坐起来，“所里又没人写文件了？还是你的保护计划到期，结果没人愿意去做衔接？”

  


“我好得很，谢谢。倒是听说你最近进拘留所，还留了案底？”

  


我就知道这一刀要落下来，但丁想，但他的心情仍然不坏。“还好，我认错态度很积极。”他说，发现已经十点半。维吉尔不在，他的噩梦没有被任何人知晓。

他没有和蕾蒂谈及维吉尔，在一切尘埃落定前，他决定谁也不告诉：要是六个月过完老哥叫他滚蛋，面子上也不会太难堪。他们聊了点有的没的，哪个同事和财务科的秘书结婚，谁的小孩上私立学校，等等等等。十几年过去，他曾经在支队偷养的狗都去世。

  


“我真舍不得它。”蕾蒂的声音沙沙作响，“她那么乖，又听话，和她的前主人一点都不像。”

“我记得她偷吃过我好几次披萨吧。”

“除了糟糕的品味以外，一点都不像。”

  


“我要出门了。”但丁说，“我今天约了那个，心理咨询，差不多得出门，晚点我回电话给你。”

“行啊。”

但丁准备挂电话。

  


“心理咨询是因为那件事吗？”蕾蒂问。

他的动作停一拍。蕾蒂听出停滞，很用力地咳嗽几声。

  


“我没有别的意思，你懂的，我只是有点惊讶，毕竟……”

“毕竟快十年了，对吧。”

  


没有人说话。外面很冷，但丁考虑要不要加条围巾。他在玄关犹豫。

  


“你感觉好点了吗？”

“挺好的。”他推开门，“我现在都敢一个人睡了呢。”

  


  


  


24

尼禄在书房写作业。他工工整整写下一个大大的作文题目，开始托着脸削铅笔，过了一会儿，橡皮也突然变得妙趣横生起来。就这样玩几分钟写几个字，一直到但丁回家他也没编完一篇作文。

  


“你写什么呢？”

“我的家人。”

“那你怎么不动笔？”

“你一点都不酷，没有灵感。”

“那写维吉尔。”

  


尼禄本想说“我和他还不熟”，瞧瞧但丁，还是决定把这句话咽回肚子里。“我还不了解他，不够了解，”他点点头，“不过扔考卷那次他确实挺酷的。”

“那你写这个吧。”

  


尼禄开始写。他吭哧吭哧写了一大段，抬头问：“你有什么特别经历？”

“在拘留所过夜算不算？”

  


等他写完，但丁拿起来看。

“我觉得你不能这么直接地写‘我的父亲把别人打进了拘留所’，这样显得我们家好暴力。”他委婉地说，“而且再怎么讲打架也是我占上风，我让着他，他才赢的。再说，我怎么能算别人？哪个别人天天送你去上学？”

“可是你进拘留所那件事好挫哦。”

“那就不写。”

  


尼禄开始擦。他说，我记得以前的抽屉里有你的警用证件，我可以写那个吗？还有你的配枪——

“不可以。”但丁打断他。

尼禄撇嘴。“是不是执行秘密任务，身份要对别人保密？”

“是的。”但丁说，“所以你一定要守好这个秘密。”

  


  


他在椅子上沉思，突然听见厨房传来玻璃碎裂声和叫喊。我去，我去就好了，他把男孩按在椅子上，自己向厨房跑。地面湿乎乎的，没注意就要滑一跤。

  


但丁踩中一块碎玻璃。他低头看，发现一摊汨汨涌流的红色液体。

他开始耳鸣，手心出汗。

那是梦，他在心默念，这是现实，房间里是安全的。他踩着心跳和碎玻璃渣向厨房里走。维吉尔蹲在地上捡玻璃，衬衫已经湿透，也向下淌水，红色的河流汇成一摊。

红色。

从屋顶、窗沿、阁楼落下的红色。

在滴落，涌流，翻滚的红色。

冰冷的，凝固的红色。

维吉尔的尸体。

维吉尔的尸体。

维吉尔的……

  


他回过神来，因为维吉尔打他一巴掌。

  


“怎么了？”他问。

“这话应该我问你。”对方说。

但丁低头看自己的手：没有流血，没有刀。他松了一口气。

  


“你吓死我了！”他说，“我以为你把锅烧穿了，或者打碎所有碗。手怎么样？”

他伸手去抓，维吉尔也任凭他握住自己；没有伤痕。空气里有浓烈的红酒气息，维吉尔低头检查是否有没清理干净的玻璃碎屑，擦了一下脸上的酒渍。他们都弄得挺狼狈。

  


“你吓死我了。”但丁重复道。

“你是被吓着了，但不是这件事。”维吉尔低声说，“为什么，但丁？”

他去找对方的眼睛，然而Alpha立刻躲开，又恢复到原来那套状态里。“我来收拾，你去换衣服吧。”他说，很快接过清理工作，试图用行动一笔带过对话。维吉尔看出他铁了心要终止对话，却不知道原因，问题和酒液一样湿答答地粘着他。

“但丁，”他说，“看着我。”

  


但丁转头看他。维吉尔有些惊讶对方作为旁观者居然有些脸色苍白，印象中alpha也绝不晕血。

他意识到那也许是一种恐惧。

  


维吉尔第一次感到并不是只有自己为过去所困。这让他迷惑，伴随一些微弱的恼怒：他原以为但丁的生活一定顺风顺水。不合时宜地说，但丁此刻的行为让他想到那种伤心欲绝的主夫，用拼命洗碗掩盖自己发现妻子秘密的悲伤。

  


他退出厨房。但丁擦了一个小时的地。

  


  


  


  


附：《我的家庭》 尼禄

  


我的家庭里有我和但丁和维吉尔。但丁每天送我上学，会骑磨摩托车，我经常坐他的车去兜风。他送外卖的时候开车很甩帅。他喜欢吃披萨，但维吉尔不喜欢。维吉尔是个很酷的人，他喜欢看记纪录片，讨厌垃圾食品，还和但丁打架吵架。他们经常猜拳决定谁煮饭。我觉得维吉尔不讨厌我，虽然我们很久没有见面，但我们都在努力和对方密切交往沟通，他答应我如果期末考试有进步，就带我去宠物店看狗狗。

我喜欢我的家庭。

  



	8. Chapter 8

26

  


他在皮革沙发的角落坐下，窝在三个平面缝合的位置不太舒服，但令人安心。医生开了加湿器，房间里有淡薰衣草味。他想说些什么。

  


“你看起来很不轻松。”对方说，“不要紧张，尽量以自己最舒适的方法说你想说的。要不要喝杯水？”签字饼碟子里多一小堆薄荷糖，中间有洞，但丁记得小时候喜欢用它吹口哨。他发现自己的声音变得古怪而艰涩。

“说什么都可以？”

“什么都可以。”

  


医生没有多问，这让他放松很多。曾有很长一段时间他被强迫着回答每一个细枝末节，将创口重新撕开，要他指认里面的纹理色泽。时隔多年，原本磨出的厚厚一层茧变软破裂。

他张开嘴，半天才发出一个撕扯砂纸的声音。但丁努力组织一个短句子，几个词语，或者回想过去他是如何措辞，然而提词器一片空白。他开始发汗，感到莫名的恐惧。有什么在身后催促。他想到考试，考官一对一等待回答，而他大脑空白。最糟的情况是他挨骂。有人勒令他坐在原地，写检讨那样憋出几行字交差，好像是他杀了人。

……他没有吗？

  


  


beta放下笔记本，向玻璃杯里倒水，和薄荷糖一起推给他。

“如果实在不行，你完全可以选择不说出来。”

“我要说。”

  


他必须说出来。你看到什么？你做了什么？回答我，但丁，然后好好写下来。桌子对面有人等着，他捏着笔和皱巴巴的a4纸，一遍遍回想肌肉阻塞刀尖的触感。很长一段时间，他会在挤柠檬汁的时候干呕。

  


“那么试一下这个方法如何？”医生说，“你最喜欢的一个童话是什么？让里面的角色告诉你它的故事，像这样，‘我遇见了一只小猪，他告诉我，上个星期他打碎了家里的花瓶，害怕得睡不着觉。’”

  


但丁眨眨眼。他摸一片薄荷糖。

  


  


“我遇见一只羊。”他说，“绵羊，他对我说，他做了噩梦，梦到以前的事。他……”

他卡壳厉害，用力一扯，薄荷糖猛地从包装里弹到地上。

医生又给他一块。

  


  


“他梦到另一只绵羊，更大的绵羊，大绵羊是他的哥哥。绵羊和大绵羊生活在牧场里，他们经常吵架。有一天，绵羊找不到大绵羊了。”

  


“绵羊很着急，因为在那时牧场边的森林里出现了一只大灰狼，许多绵羊被他杀死吃了。绵羊害怕大绵羊也被狼杀死，就拼命地找，拼命地找。可是狼非常狡猾，大绵羊始终没有下落。每周都有羊死去，狼吃了他们，不是为了填饱肚子，而是为了取乐。他们的尸体被挂在屋顶和树上。”

  


“终于有一天，绵羊找到了大绵羊留下的痕迹，他顺着痕迹追到一个农场，大灰狼把一些羊埋在这里。绵羊冲进房子里，和大灰狼对峙，问他大绵羊在哪里。狼说……”

  


  


我把他杀了，用屠宰牲口的那把刀剥开他的皮。

但丁不得不停下来。他抽一张纸攥在手心里，低头看地板的木纹和茶几腿上有没有血。

  


“狼说他吃了大绵羊。”

  


“他说的是谎话。”但丁说，“他骗了绵羊，但是绵羊当时不知道。他非常害怕、非常愤怒，回过神来，大灰狼已经被绵羊捅成马蜂窝。从那以后，绵羊经常做噩梦。”

  


“梦到自己杀死了大灰狼？”

  


“有时是这样。有时候，他梦到自己也变成一只狼，而大绵羊倒在地上，被他咬死，像大灰狼一样满身是血。”

“绵羊梦到他长出狼的手脚，他的羊皮下其实藏着一只狼。”但丁说。

  


  


我做到了，他想，我可以说出来。事实上他早就应该这么做。他用余光打量医生的脸色。

  


在他拿这些破事吓唬他们后，医生们的表情通常都挺好笑。他遇见过的所有让他相信他们的家伙最终被证实全是骗子。刀是你拿起来的，哪里有错？你和他没有区别，你捅了人，你活该。他们在诊断书上写“基于alpha种群特有的不稳定性及攻击倾向”，开大量镇定药物，希望他变成一个白痴。他们害怕一个手上沾血的alpha。

他被盖一个戳：但丁是个会伤人的alpha，和被关起来的、杀死人的alpha没有区别。没什么好说的。过这么些年，他差不多也认命了。

  


  


“这有点复杂啊。”医生说。

  


  


“对吧。”但丁回答，很奇怪地幸灾乐祸起来。他吃了好几片薄荷糖，嘴里冰冰的，很舒适，很畅快。包袱暂时丢到别人手里。

  


“为什么绵羊会认为自己是狼？”

“他和狼一样杀人。”

  


医生开始摇头。“那不一样的。”他说，表情很为难，有一瞬间但丁觉得他看起来很难过。alpha的眼皮一跳也不跳。

  


“只要别人觉得他是狼，那他就是。”

  


“真是这样吗？”医生问，“绵羊真的是狼吗？还是因为其他人认为他是，所以绵羊成为狼？”

  


但丁愣了一下。计时器响起，医生把它按停。

“那么下周见。”他说，“也请把这个问题问问绵羊吧。”

  


  


  


27

  


“你在哪里？”

“我刚从楼里出来。”但丁说，讲几个地标建筑。维吉尔开车过来接他，尼禄在学校午休，他俩自己解决午饭。连吃三天披萨后维吉尔就不肯让他点午餐，最后车靠在家庭餐馆门口。人很多，但丁在旁边等老哥报预约号码。服务员将两人带到靠窗座位。

  


“你点菜了吗？”

“是。为了避免麻烦。”

“你直接说不想再吃披萨不就行了。”

  


维吉尔没吭声。但丁撇撇嘴，拨弄桌上的占卜机器。

“给我个硬币。”他说。

没有回答。

“闲着也是闲着，快点。”

  


  


他向老哥伸手，大有不给钱誓不罢休的劲头，而维吉尔是个讨厌麻烦的人。他摸摸皮包，居然真的从缝隙里捏出一枚硬币。硬币骨碌碌滚进机器，摇两下，掉出一只叠好的纸块，上面写“预测未来”。但丁摊开纸。

  


“这上面什么都没有啊！”他喊。

  


维吉尔露出“我就知道”的表情。服务员将菜品依次送上桌，这事差不多算过去了。

  


  


但丁在吃蛋包饭的时候往窗外看。下班的人大都面露疲惫，低着头，过斑马线走向各自心仪的吃食。炒饭里有鸡肉和豌豆，他把青椒单独拨到一边，用力铲下一大块蛋皮。

  


“沙拉不吃给我。”

“拿去吧。”

  


但丁吞下一口，绿灯亮起，形形色色又混成一团。学生在等热狗面包出炉，包上纸，酱汁从顶端落到手上，又烫又粘。他去便利店打工的那段时间学过做这个，不怎么难。很多人买，老板对他很满意，给他发奖金，是一个蛮不错的结局。他基本没再找到比这更好的兼职。

  


将蛋皮围起来，包住米饭，和一大片番茄酱一起送进嘴里。重复几次，饭就被吃完。

要是人生也像吃饭一样简单就好了。

  


  


但丁把盘子推到一边，意外发现还有一小碟冰淇淋，上面插着草莓、巧克力棒。他看看它，又看看桌对面。

  


“给你的。”维吉尔说，“我记得你喜欢吃这个。”

  


但丁就接过来。在咽下第一口时他感到冰凉下滑，梗在喉管正中位置。他在某一瞬间沉默地歇斯底里，同时又极度疲惫，像突然冻住的一束火，被敲碎，和奶油一起落入热乎乎的胃。

  


他什么也不愿意说，尽管他还在想。他想维吉尔竟然还记得他确实喜欢吃草莓圣代。如果他记错或者忘记，但丁就可以打个哈哈，安慰自己说那家伙果真全忘光了，可这混蛋不偏不倚没有。他记得很牢。这种微妙的体贴使人恼火，即使他知道维吉尔绝非故意。这让场面有点尴尬。

是我做错什么？但丁想。他对自己更加厌恶。冰淇淋和回忆扭成雪球，用力朝他砸来。他不想让两人的关系变得更糟，因此闭嘴是最好选择，尽管他依然不明白维吉尔为何点了这一碟冰淇淋。

他说：“谢了。”

  


维吉尔抬头看他，但丁用力咽下一大口，感到寒冷伴随刺痛一股脑儿袭来。

  



	9. Chapter 9

28

“他出门啦。”  
很安静。他躺在沙发上，去春游的小朋友坐校车快快乐乐离开，留下一屋生硬的空气和不想起身的成年人。他不习惯在这时间段见到维吉尔。但丁穿着全套外衣，戴手套，仿佛极度寒冷般蜷缩在没有光的位置。维吉尔在远处洗漱吃早餐，穿着拖鞋。

“你不吃？”兄长问。他热了两份牛奶。

但丁觉得他的胃口跟着尼禄去了自然公园。一种突兀的焦虑令他坐立难安，他烦得不行，又想睡觉又想出门去飙车两小时吹到头疼。他不知道自己为何突然对维吉尔不爽。今天是周三，没有心理咨询。  
他说：“我要睡觉。”  
他合衣团在一起。

他想和维吉尔吵架。年轻时他们经常这样做，心情不好、外头下雨、冰箱里没东西吃都可以充当一个好由头，两人吵得天翻地覆，可能互殴，流鼻血，有时以交配结束。不，如果是纯粹为了结合，事情也许要简单许多。这是一个复杂的情绪宣泄运动。  
现在他要是突发脾气，看起来只会像一个败事有余的废物。不要这样。

但丁又饿又累。饥饿带来的清醒让人不舒服。他扭了半天，从沙发上爬起来。

“你想不想……”他说。  
维吉尔看他。  
“出去走走？”他问。

他挑了一个容易说出口的。还不坏。

维吉尔盯着他。但丁的脸藏在毛衣领子里头，声音沉闷，他想这个邀请也许能带来一些转变——好或不好的。他说行，去洗碗与换衣服。

在车库里但丁问去哪儿。

“画展。”  
“哪一个？”  
“北区的。这个点人不多。”  
“行。”

胃叫得起劲。等它自己绞在一起又松开——像拧干衣物那样，酸水和喉口的苦涩感被挤出来。

29

票劵和宣传册。  
咔哒。打孔器的痕迹。  
他们一同坐在长椅上。

正对面挂了画。油画，印象派的风景和写生，也有几张动物像。墙壁漆上深红色，光打得太亮，眼睛疼。但丁把纸本从左手换到右手，维吉尔靠着他，看不远的那幅画。一群大象。

他和维吉尔目睹它们推挤踩踏。灰尘在光线下太显眼，飞扬起来。房间变得热闹。象群推推挤挤，令人呼吸困难。

“这里原来有个阁楼。”但丁说。  
“我不喜欢阁楼。”  
“巧了，我也是。”

这个哑谜似乎把他逗乐了。

“你想说些什么吗？”他问，“博物馆开到下午五点四十，我们有许多时间。”  
“我还在酝酿。”  
“我原以为你会乐于起头。”

“我饿了。”但丁说，“没有力气。”  
他捏紧自己的外套拉链。口袋里有块软糖，他把它吃了。

“从哪里开始？”  
“你跑出去。”  
“我跑出去。”  
“没有再回来。”  
“是的。”维吉尔说，“两个星期后，我遇见蒙杜斯。当初我们为什么吵架？”  
“谁知道。那时候总是很容易生气。”  
“你现在也一样。”

他被轻轻踢一脚。

那天天气很差，在他们吵到高潮部分前就下暴雨，雷声震耳，闪电和玻璃杯破碎的声音都锋利。它们撕开一些口子，维吉尔握碎片的手开始出血。

他一句话也不说。玻璃片和血滴在地上，但丁试图伸手去夺，新的血液就覆盖过去。他不知道见血的alpha是否会更加兴奋，所以他举着，用力到拇指卡进边缘的尖锐处。容不得半点走神，他在反抗他的alpha。

“把东西放下。”但丁说。  
“不可能。”他说。

一些属于维吉尔的个人意识占据上风。它蛮横地对主宰者发起反抗，信息素的威胁逐渐微弱。他闻不到对方的气味，鼻腔里是自己的血，有的凝固了，有的流进嘴里。他说：“不可能。”

但丁扑上来。

30

之后，维吉尔走出家门。

31

“那时候你是不是特别自豪、特别爽快？”但丁问。

“是。”

他换个姿势窝在椅子上。  
“我要说。”  
“嗯。”

“第二天我去报案。”但丁说。  
“一开始大家都没有放在心上，还嘲笑我——好吧，确实是我的错。你是对的，我们都被激素水平折磨太久，这样或许更好些。可能高中时我们就应该分开住。不过，已经这样了，可能……”

他摊手。

“我觉得没用。”  
“也是。”

第一次标记为后续关系打下一个很坏的基础。这也说明如果精神契合不完美，身体契合度太高反而是坏事。

“你没带钱包，我以为你很快就会回来。那几天我在找房子——我搬出去住，这样就不会老吵架。”他说，“我去看房的那个下午局里接到报警。他的衣服和你很像，所以通知我去认人。他是第一个受害者。”

这一个不是。第二个第三个也不是。第四个装在盒子里寄到警局，黏糊糊的，很沉。拆盒子的是蕾蒂，打开以后，许多人吐到电解质紊乱。  
打给维吉尔的电话一个都没有通，他的钱包和卡都在家里，也没带雨伞。

但丁看着包裹里血肉模糊的块状物。她的衣服叠在身体下，血液才没有渗透纸箱。人要是太恐惧，看起来反而很平静。  
他说：“叫法医那边的人来。”  
过了一会儿，他也去洗手间吐了。

他想保不准过几天他就能在解剖台上见到维吉尔。腺体没有刺痛，证明结合还在：但也只是早晚而已。

家属来认领时场面更混乱。

他和同事在洗手间冲脸。头晕眼花，墙那边是哭声，排气扇吹风时有一股肉类变质的臭味。这天很多人没吃晚饭。

他会不会收到盒装的老哥？如果会，这盒东西将被贴上写“维吉尔”的标签，存在冷库里，冻成一盒超市的精品加工肉，而信息素会停留三到五日。死者的标记不会立刻消失，他和肉块依然结合在一起。  
但丁意识到身体骗了他。和他结合的其实是维吉尔的性腺而不是本人，难怪老哥不愿意。

他爱的是维吉尔的哪部分呢？

32

“你在想什么？见到他的时候。”但丁说。  
“雨靴。黄色的，很脏，沾满泥水。”

蒙杜斯盯着他。他的手里有一把刀，塑料袋，袋子里探出一块比猪骨纤细的骨骼。一个逃跑的受害者。  
所以维吉尔不能跑。他站在那，闭着嘴，无法控制地紧盯那双靴子。它们缓慢地向他走来。泥水和胶面鞋底摩擦，很响。  
砰咚。  
砰咚。  
嘎吱！

塑料袋悉悉索索。东西掉在地上，软滑的，像是内脏。  
砰咚。  
嘎吱！

靴子站在他面前。  
砰咚。

他低着头，异常缓慢地朝那张脸看去。

“哦。”他听见蒙杜斯说，“你是斯巴达的那个儿子。”

维吉尔拉下衣领。在强烈光线下但丁看清皮肤表面不仅有手术的整齐切口，还有一道更长的浅色伤疤连接锁骨与下颌底端。它扭曲得古怪，不像缝针，而是伤口自己胡乱愈合。现在血痂只比皮肤颜色稍深一些。但丁轻轻捏一下。  
“啊。”他说。

维吉尔流许多血。他的喉咙嘶嘶漏风，奇怪的声音从切口冒出来。雨靴踩住他的腿，刀刃从腹部向上挑；其实伤口不深，只是疼。  
疼就能要了人的命。  
他被自己的血噎住，眼前发黑。

“你们见过面？”  
“在葬礼上。几分钟。”  
“但他没有杀你。”  
“是。”维吉尔说，“他原本打算如此，直到发现我怀孕了。”

但丁猛地转头看他。  
“尼禄那时七个月。”兄长说。

哦，怪不得他俩吵架那么频繁。

他可以想到维吉尔的心情转变。意识到自己怀孕的那一刻他就会从二楼跳下去强制流产，尤其当那是但丁的血脉，哎呀，没有比这更痛苦的事了。世界一次又一次提醒他维吉尔是个omega，过几个月他要生育，哺乳，自动转化为柔软的母亲，扶养一个可能会拥有alpha相貌的孩子：杀了他吧。  
如此看来，遇上连环杀手反而轻松快乐。

“你没有和我说。”  
“为什么？”  
“如果你说了我就不会——我、至少……”  
“你会像对待一个omega那样对待我。”

“不。”维吉尔轻轻地说，“正因如此，我绝不会开口——即使我会死，被肢解、死得毫无尊严，我也会说在那天离开你是我一生做过的最正确的决定。”

33

维吉尔仰面倒下。他捂着自己的脖颈，意识到身下流出的是血而不是羊水，情形还不算太糟。他抖得厉害。蒙杜斯抓住他的手腕，把他从地上拉起来。

“不。”维吉尔说。  
“为什么？我不会杀你。”蒙杜斯说，“真令人意外，你长得很像他。我没想到你会和他一样是omega。”

他用刀柄重重锤一下他的后颈。维吉尔失去意识，和塑料袋一起被拎上车。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 存在蒙杜斯/斯巴达描写提及，不过并非爱情。  
> 昂斐，即enfer，法语地狱之意。你可以很轻易地辨别出这场战争的原型。  
> （也许应该是l'enfer）

34

下雪。山顶温度低，降雪远比山下早。他们抵达仓库时雪没过脚踝，半小时后，车轮印就消失殆尽。雨靴踩雪很吃力。如果维吉尔此时醒来，他也许会发现一个古老的冷藏窖，蒙杜斯打开入口，将一整袋尸体和雪甩进去，里面传来物体摔碎的闷响。地窖主人没有闲情打扫规划，给后来的鉴别工作造成很大困难：在牛肉里摸到人类的脊柱，盛放死者的塑料袋里掉进半盒发蔫的蔬菜，甚至养育出一些幼苗。地面排不去的积水也许是他穿雨靴的原因。

维吉尔被摆放在椅子上。男人生了火，擦去窗户上的霜雾。他的卧室里没有窗户，但太小，容不下两个人。这段时间里阁楼被打扫出来，铺了床垫和毯子，检查玻璃窗能开到什么地步——勉强半条手臂。窗框生锈严重，强行掰开会发出极大声响。  
地上有些旧报纸。他瞥了几眼，拿起来挑出几张。报纸是好的助燃剂，他不愿浪费，但有些版面的新闻不好。他下楼去。

“我想你还记得受害者们有共通之处。”  
“互助会？”  
“为全职照顾家庭的omega开设。婚前他们可能是行业精英，是败类，是混不出头的职员，但他们最终都被纳入一个概括。他们从社会上消失。”维吉尔说，“好了。谈谈蒙杜斯：你对他的第一印象是什么？”

但丁想一想。“性别歧视。”他说。  
“因为他屠杀omega？”  
“你有什么想法？”  
“我不认为他只是单纯厌恶这一性别。”维吉尔说，“更像是他认为……大多数omega不符合他的认知、不，是他的要求，他的动机是失望。”  
“所以他对第四个人……受害人越是接近‘标准化的omega’形象，他的情绪就越强烈。但是为什么？”

“你对昂斐登陆战了解多少？”维吉尔问。

“……我历史没及格过。”  
“所以你一无所知。愚蠢。”

他靠在维吉尔递过来的讲解器上。昂斐登陆是本世纪唯一一规模战争，旨在消灭所谓的“北部恐怖势力”及可能的政治威胁；然而，此战却招致国内强烈不满，民众反战情绪高涨，军队于第三年十月撤退。昂斐一战造成许多士兵身心受损，加剧了当时的社会动荡及性别对立，社会学界有观点称其为“崩溃的时代”。  
“喔，喔。”但丁说，“我想起来了，他也是参战者。然后？”  
“蒙杜斯所在的小队负责攻坚作战，全队伤亡率很高。精神压力也是一大致命性因素。在这样的情况下，他与另一名仅剩的队员突破了西南防线，为主力进军撕开一道缺口。如果这场战争没有沦为笑柄，历史书上大概会有他的名字。”

蒙杜斯在壁炉前生火。他扔进报纸，烧得很快，烟味不好闻。维吉尔瞧见头版是撤军，感叹号，密密麻麻的黑字。旧报纸烧成一片灰。  
“他有没有和你说过这些？”他问，“你的父亲？没有？我就知道。他不是很喜欢说这个。他不喜欢这场战争。虽然他打得很好；有时候太好了，好得令人害怕。不过你知道，在战场上光有实力还不够。你得走运。你得知道是什么撑着你不发疯，你必须相信它，跟着它的指引走，不然你就会彻底崩溃。”  
“我不信神。”蒙杜斯说，“不过我活了下来，因为我相信他。我们在废墟里等部队接应。他说：‘蒙杜斯，我觉得它得结束了。’”  
“我说：‘什么结束？’他说：‘打仗啊，朋友。我们要回家去了。’”

“我看着他。我们都灰头土脸，双手沾血，他的军用匕首刚刚捅死三个人。他说他要回家去了。”

“一个omega回家后做什么？”蒙杜斯问。

他从壁炉边起身，冲了一杯热茶给维吉尔。他从这张相似的脸上看见戒备与警惕。回家去的斯巴达当然不会有这种眼神，他的儿子，此时此刻的维吉尔，倒和战场上的他一模一样。他觉得很惋惜。

“那又如何？”对方说，“左右战局的不是你。”  
“我本可以。”蒙杜斯回答，“只是那时我太过温吞。我没能阻止他——我能吗？我看着他下飞机，走到人群里，过几天就不会再有人知道昂斐的战场曾恐惧他的名字。我目睹一把匕首生了柔软的锈铁。他当然也会忘记我。”

“我原以为我们是同类。”他说。  
他笑了一下。维吉尔没有动茶杯，残叶慢慢沉入杯底。

“你的alpha是谁？”  
他压下一阵冷颤，没有应声。

蒙杜斯叹一口气。在他僵直地绷紧时一只手撕开脖子上的绷带，指腹按在血液凝固的位置。他的脉搏在下方颤抖。稍用力一些，底端重新开始撕裂。  
“你的alpha是谁，斯巴达的儿子？”

他的太阳穴突突地跳。他感到指甲坚硬的部分破进血肉，alpha的气息压得他喘不过气来。  
“你不会杀我。”他用力说。  
“真的吗？”蒙杜斯说，“可我亲手杀了他。不要对自己太自信，孩子，你还不够强。”

他松开手。维吉尔倒在桌上。一股湿冷的寒意爬上后背。

“你说什么？”  
“我杀了他。他们。”

“喝点茶吧，你渴了。”男人说。

35

但丁觉得没吃早饭是一个正确决定。他的胃挺难受，精神上更恶心。  
两个人都没说话。

“痒。”维吉尔说，推开但丁捂住他脖子的手，然而对方反而拢上来。他被这个拥抱勒得有些难受。但丁顿了一会儿，松开他。

“你是他的意外收获。”他说，“之后，不再出现新的受害者。线索也断了。”

“到你……离开的前一周，有人举报说他出现在诊所，买了大量酒精和一副乳胶手套。但我们那时还不敢轻举妄动，上山的动作太明显了。那一天也是我自己开车上去，开着对讲机，增援后面才来。”

兄长愣了一下。  
“我不知道那是你。”他低声说。

但丁笑了一下。

“继续说吧。”他说。

36

他没有被限制人身自由，因为外面正酷寒，雪刮得玻璃砰砰响。屋内温暖，但待在室外或许能令维吉尔好过些。他浑身疼痛。

“你什么都没有带。”蒙杜斯小小地吃了一惊。他从维吉尔的口袋里掏出一包纸巾和几张零钱，后者一言不发，专注欣赏屋外暴雪。

“是什么让你如此匆忙？”  
“人。”  
“你在逃离他。你怀孕了。”  
“这没有联系。”

“你感到事态无法控制。”蒙杜斯说，“你不知道让他的孩子诞生会带来什么后果。你不甘心就此成为——”  
他接住扔来的餐叉。

“你的激素水平太高了。”他说。  
“所以我跑出来。我活该。”  
“不，你做的很好。”

他坐在桌上。维吉尔散下的头发被往后梳，按住，银白色从指缝渗出。他安静地注视这个映射，甚至称得上温柔。  
“你做的很好。”他说。

维吉尔只感到恶寒。他吞咽一下。

“不要说话。”蒙杜斯说。  
这句话是对他的。他的眼神和声音不在同一个季节。

37

“他说他杀了爸爸？”  
维吉尔闭上眼。“我有怀疑过，”他说，“但我没想到会是……这样。”  
他记起葬礼上接过的百合花束。只是短短一面，当时他没有记住什么。

“他怎么死的？”  
“谁？”  
“蒙杜斯。”  
“我把他捅死了。”

维吉尔转头看他。

“别这样。”他说。  
“只是有点惊讶。”  
“我不太舒服。”  
“……抱歉。”

真不错，他说出来了。不必像从前那样憋着。  
“这个消息有没有令你好过点？”

维吉尔的嘴唇动了动。他看上去要说什么，最后又闭上嘴。

“不要说你理解，维吉尔。”  
“我不能。”他艰涩地开口，“我……只是感到它从你身上传来。”

38

蒙杜斯从床上醒来。雪停了，他拿起床边的猎枪。大门敞开着。

上膛使他想起那一天。他看到两人进入地下车库，beta发现自己遗失了什么，斯巴达在车边等她。他的表情很柔和。  
他回家去了。

蒙杜斯喊他名字。omega回头，他扣下第一次扳机。

他没有二次机会。昂斐的断头尸体们可能会是他的下场。这一枪使他短暂回到战场上，但斯巴达倒下了。他大口呼吸。  
男人没有死，也不再有抵抗力。  
他把他勒起来。他很难过地意识到对方真的受了伤。没有反击，没有搏斗，如此简单的交战。  
血渗到他衣服上。

beta返回车库，他向她举枪。女人抬起双手。

他感到场面很滑稽。尽管从性别角度而言，这个排序没什么错。他记忆中的斯巴达怎么沦落到这个地步呢？

“你叫什么名字？”他问。  
“伊娃。”  
“伊娃。你爱他吗？”  
“我爱他。”  
蒙杜斯扣下第二次扳机。

omega猛地挣扎一下，女人倒在地上，过一会儿血淌出来。他感到怀中的人在颤抖。  
他很失望。他的手很冷。

砰！

蒙杜斯回过神来。他走到门边，戴上夜视镜。维吉尔的身影变成在黑暗中晃动的小小的点。他举起枪，瞄准，扣动扳机。

39

“我以为你会不一样。”他说。  
“我也是。”  
“嗯，”蒙杜斯说，“我们至少达成了一项共识。”

40

他放下枪。远处传来金属咬合的脆响和一声惨叫。  
他开始向外走，趟过没膝盖的雪。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 存在血腥暴力描写

41

“你有没有想过自己可能会怎么死？”  
“没有。”斯巴达说，“还没有。怎么了？”

他们面前有一堆火，一点罐头，地上的潮气和血味都令人不快。食物还不能吃，但天早黑了。

“明天我们还活着吗？”他问。  
“我也不知道。”omega回答，“可能会，因为过去你每次这么问我，之后我们都活着。也许我们能等到支援。”  
他拨弄一下篝火。蒙杜斯收好擦干净的枪，往热源靠一靠。  
“补给还有两天就吃光了。”他说。

斯巴达看着他，一只手捏着罐头边缘，一只手握紧军用匕首，并随着话语结束用力撬开封口。  
“我知道了。”他说。  
“之后怎么办？”  
“饿着。”  
“饿到什么时候？”  
“饿死。”

这句话的语气会让你误认为它在描述这件烹饪好的熟食。斯巴达擦好刀刃，把罐头递给他。两人在第六十五次咽下口中的豆类时都难免露出愁苦的表情。即便如此，它还是被吃个精光，罐底咸得发苦的汤汁也没剩下。

“我们会活下去吗，蒙杜斯？”斯巴达问。  
“我不知道。”他说。  
“你总是这样说。”  
“我并不了解这场战争或其他与之相关的任何事。我原以为平安夜那天就可以回国的。”

斯巴达笑起来。  
“那你靠什么支撑自己？”他问。  
蒙杜斯盯着地面。他把罐头放下，又拿起来，然后将它压扁。他的朋友的手指在视线上方交叠在一起。  
“我不知道。”他说，“我去守夜了。”

42

维吉尔发现自己没有死。他看见自己的断了一半的腿耷拉在地上，像一截吸不了水的破拓跋擦出模糊的血痕。他的肩膀已经不流血，因为伤口被冻成冰块，和碎弹片一起裹在肉里。蒙杜斯把他拖进室内，生了火，用滚烫的毛巾捂住他的嘴。过了一会儿，他把酒从烧热的铁桶中拿出来。  
“不要叫。”他说。  
他将酒倒在创面。维吉尔眼睛一翻，再醒来就是第二天中午。一条栓狗的链子勒进他脚踝，扯动时好似无麻醉截肢。

“学会吸取教训。”蒙杜斯说，“这山上还有许多那样的捕兽夹，更多是致死的陷阱和涂过毒的饵食，你会死得很难看，而且很疼。”  
“我不觉得还它会比现在更痛。”维吉尔说。

对方不说话。他就缓慢蜷缩起来，把自己藏进一张破旧的毛毯里。胎儿出奇地安静：在昨夜那样的情形后，这不像个好兆头。他想也许它已经死了。这种荒唐但温柔的幻想在腹部更加鼓起后彻底破灭。它让维吉尔坐卧不安，骨盆疼痛，食不下咽或饥饿难耐。男性omega在生理上不会拥有产道，胎儿会自己通过重量及激素刺激分割出一条新的，然而极容易导致难产。有时他疼得睡不着觉，听见骨盆被咯吱咯吱地掰开，肌肉撕裂、愈合，明白他在与那孩子的抗争中又一次败退。

不要出生，他在心中想，这样就不会受苦。他还拿不准蒙杜斯会拿这个胎儿怎样。尽管如此，这条新生的红海陆地桥还是一天天建成。他想撞墙自尽。

“你到底想做什么？”他第一百一十七次问。  
“我不知道。”蒙杜斯第一百一十八次回答。他解开镣铐，看了看伤口，一副沉思的表情。

“我买了一只恒温箱。”他说。  
维吉尔抬头看他。  
“再过一周，你会把它生下来。”alpha说，“嗯……在你死后，我会用它把婴儿装起来，送到警察局。你有什么想一起寄过去吗？”

现在他的语气也变得与那时一模一样。他想起大型超市的生鲜区和里面的肉类，一些包装好的产品会写上肉类培育时间，以区分价格、口感、选择偏好。他喜欢这样。动物的情感与家人不是重点，在他烹饪时，他希望他们只是沉默的商品。维吉尔，也差不多。

“问你想问的。”他说。  
维吉尔吞咽唾沫，似乎正拼命从颤抖的声带里挤出点什么声音来。

“为什么不虐待我？”

蒙杜斯挺意外。他请他重复一遍。  
“为什么不虐待我？”维吉尔问，“你猎杀omega，又把我带到这里整整两个月，像养一只肉用牛一样关着，然后再杀掉——你到底想做什么？你把我当成替代品，又……”

他的质问被对方的笑声打断。蒙杜斯开怀大笑，伸手擦擦眼泪。  
“抱歉，抱歉，我不知道你会这么想。”他边笑边说，“我没有把你当成替代品，维吉尔。自始至终你都是我的受害人，来这里之前我就决定好你的死法了，只不过出了些意外，我想等等看结果。”他深呼吸一下，“我不想把时间浪费在无用的事情上。虐待需要大量的体力与时间，而妊娠期使你的体质不如其他omega，你可能会被虐待致死。这不划算。”  
“况且我也累了。我需要休假。”他说，“刚好，你和他很像。这很好。你是一个意外收获，但仅此而已。你还达不到作为替代品的要求。”

维吉尔微微张嘴。  
“你不恨他吗？”他用微弱的声音说，“你做的这一切不是为了报复？”

“为什么要报复？”他说，“难道在一个人死后，踢打他的皮箱会使他疼痛吗？”

43

尸体被拖到路面上。他载着它们开了两小时，车里有很重的气味。现在他意识到用枪可能不是个好主意，因为尸体的头部被打得惨不忍睹，可能会辨别不出来。在他搬动时，那个女人的血几乎流光了。

蒙杜斯坐在地上。他把斯巴达的尸体抬到自己腿前，用小刀割开他的脖颈皮肤。尸僵让动作很艰涩。切开后，他就看见那个决定命运的萎缩的腺体贴着动脉，用食指与拇指便可轻易捏住。它散发出标记的气味。

他将刀尖刺入，用力切割。血黏得手指打滑。这块硬币大小的软肉最终被扯出扔在地上，像只可怜的寄生虫。  
难道不是吗？它吸了omega的血，生长，引诱他人来标记宿主。它是造物的捉弄，是这个男人身上的败笔，现在蒙杜斯终于将它摘除——像取下一枚肿瘤那样。他十分满意。尽管对方的脑袋开了花，脑浆流到他手上，他还是觉得这时候的斯巴达正是——他理想中——最好的样子。  
他抱着他坐了一会儿。

“看哪，中尉。你死了。”他说。  
他的嘴里弥漫起豆子罐头的咸苦味。

44

阵痛在半夜将维吉尔惊醒。随即他意识到蒙杜斯不在，因为门口的车不见了。他想爬到窗边仔细观察，但下半身已经痛得无法移动，他才发现自己也许已面临生产。产道在向下滴血。

他将手指伸进去。大概开了两指，羊水流失得很快。他的身边没有任何可使用的工具，没有水，只有一条毛毯。他缓慢地让自己靠在墙上，尽量深呼吸，不去在意因恐惧和疼痛打颤不停的牙关。

维吉尔需要利器，产道打开太慢，这样下去难产是显而易见的。他握住身旁的立柜把手，摇晃它，使它摔在地上。他早已观察过柜体本身其实不堪一击，使点巧劲便可击破，只是不敢让蒙杜斯听见摔碎它的声音：现在机会来了。立柜塌了一地，内容物露出来。

幸运之神眷顾他，维吉尔找到一个真空密封袋。在激烈撕扯后，原本的刀刃露出，带来一股血迹腐烂的气味。

维吉尔不得不缓一缓才能继续勉强保持坐卧。他用毛毯擦擦它，又用之前偷偷藏起的酒精棉片处理了一下血迹，期间两度割伤手指。他抖得厉害，视线昏暗，喉管发堵又干疼。这时他清醒地认识到自己必须在无痛情况下生产了。

他苦涩地吞一口唾沫，将刀伸向产道开口。

这是一次糟糕的侧切。维吉尔痛得窒息，刀口也歪歪扭扭，更糟的是血越流越多。他握紧刀柄，再次试了产道，这时就开了五指。他疑心手掌伸进去时都摸到了自己颤抖的内脏。

要两倍的宽度才可以分娩。  
分娩后他就不能再欺骗自己omega身份是个错觉。

维吉尔突然无比想念但丁。他强烈地渴望结合伴侣能安慰他，分担他的痛苦。然而此刻他能握住的只有金属利器的手柄。腺体正抽痛不止。  
他攥着毛毯，把脸埋在里面。  
他意识到自己对但丁的情感并非全部出于生理反应，否则孤独与恐惧不会这样蚕食他，又让他一遍遍喊那个名字。他在心里已经划分出一块土地，在长久的争吵、伤害、仇恨中它被逐渐遗忘，直到现在，里面的种子生长出来。

他当然恨他。他恨他们的关系并不对等，恨但丁可以如此轻易地说爱他，他却不能……回以同样的答案。

现在他有了回答。  
他做了决定。这让他获得一些安慰。

45

开七指时他晕过去了。

46

维吉尔听到自己喊叫。他痛得没有知觉，头发粘在脸上，浑身都湿透。宫缩频繁到使人不敢呼吸。  
“操，”他喊，“操，操！但丁！”

名字是他的稻草。他抓紧它，在痛不欲生里聊表安慰。这辈子的脏话都被他骂完。

维吉尔一边哭一边姿势扭曲地用力，期间吐在自己身上和地上。他满身污秽，疲惫不堪，为了自己做的决定而苦苦挣扎。  
我要活下去，他想，我要活下去。我会活下去的。我要生下它，我要活下去。只要能活下去，我就有机会。我还能夺回生活的主导权。

他的小腿抽筋。胎儿露出头顶，挤在那个不完美的侧切上。  
但丁这时候在做什么？他的孩子要出世了。它可能会长得像他。

维吉尔摸到它头上裹着的膜。他深呼吸，用力收缩产道。

胎儿和胎盘被挤出来。

维吉尔强撑自己不昏倒。他摸索着割断脐带，在血污中抱紧自己的孩子。是个男孩。他用毯子包裹住他。  
一开始他没有哭。维吉尔轻轻拍打他，渐渐才有了哭声，微弱地，整张脸涨得通红。他像他的父亲一样用力活着。

“哭吧，哭吧。”

他曾无比憎恨这个孩子。他恨他打乱他的计划，同化他，使他软弱；此刻，他却涌现出从未有过的保护欲。他是个变数，也许是好、也许是坏，提醒维吉尔必须做出反应。蒙杜斯当然会杀死他——杀死他们，这个孩子会堆在他的尸块里交给警方，被生育自己的人给噎死。  
不要这样。

他将他抱在怀里，摸索那把匕首。  
他听见蒙杜斯回来了。


	12. Chapter 12

47

维吉尔被按在地上打。毕竟他刚生完小孩，不能指望他抄起武器抡蒙杜斯的头盖骨，所以他现在挨打，婴儿放声大哭。他一点痛都感觉不到。后来查出骨裂的手臂一声不吭，让他像垃圾袋一样滚来滚去，从房间这头爬到那一头。他被掐着脖子压在窗户上。  
“喔，喔。”Alpha说，“是个男孩。就像你一样。就像他一样。”  
他啐对方一口唾沫。打吧，打吧！维吉尔一声不吭。他感到好笑。他说，你也只能这样对我。他咯咯地笑，如同风箱漏气，因为他瞧见凶手变了脸色。你也只有这些手段！他放声大笑，你只能杀死他们俩，因为死亡才可将二人分开，不是你的手枪与刀。你要杀了我吗？你只能杀了我，是不是？

蒙杜斯重重地给了他一拳。玻璃不堪重负，啪，维吉尔向后坠落。  
这一下摔得他失去意识了。回过神来他被拖着走，一条长长的血迹从屋子涂到身下。维吉尔知道这是要给鹿放血的地方。猎人将抓到的动物脖颈一正，一划，生命与恐惧化作往事，眼睛腐烂需三小时。猎到母鹿是不吉利的，领头会低低地骂，向山神与鹿母赔罪，将未睁眼的胚胎供给风雪——多半被狼吃掉。他看看他饿得连哭也沉默的儿子。  
他从怀里掏出那把刀，一下捅穿了蒙杜斯的脚踝。

乌鸦惊起。下一刀捅在拿枪的手上。血糊得眼睛疼，手黏糊糊抓不住东西。他扔下刀子，抱起尼禄朝远处奔跑。斯巴达给儿子们念睡前故事，讲猎人对梅花鹿家开枪，小梅花鹿跑得最慢，却跑进了森林里，猎人再也找不着了。但丁就嚷嚷怎么会呢，猎人一定会打到跑得最慢的动物呀，随机开始喊老爹骗人，闹着不肯睡觉了。  
为什么呢？维吉尔问。  
因为小梅花鹿向森林跑，梅花鹿爸爸和梅花鹿妈妈却向猎人跑呀，斯巴达说。

两人当晚噩梦不断，妈妈勒令以后不许再讲这种故事。

维吉尔不停地跑。他累了，但不可以停下。他已经跑到森林里了。他紧紧搂着那孩子，让他贴近自己还温热的脖子与胸膛。我们会活下来的，他对他说，我们会活下来，找一个永远不下雪的地方。我们会活下来。然后我们就再也不用跑了。

他滑了一跤，摔进一个不深的雪坡。背后有警笛的声音。他不敢回头，还是不停、不停、不停地往前跑。

48

维吉尔就这样从但丁的生命中跑出去了。  
过了快十年，他才兜兜转转跑回来。

49

“听起来到我的时间线了？”但丁说，“你跑到哪里？林业局值班室？”  
“上山的猎户看见我，送到医务室去了。”维吉尔说。

但丁比划了一下。“前后脚。”他说，“就差那么一点点……喔。”  
他感觉糟透了，又不吐不快。  
维吉尔看他眼睛。

“我没申请到抓捕许可，所以一个人上山了。妈的，那车没换雪地胎，差点给我滑悬崖底下去。”他说，“我开车门，门开着，看不到人。我就下车。”  
“有点像丧尸电影，拍得最烂的那种。”他说。

50

蒙杜斯血淋淋地冲上来。但丁开第一枪，窗框和玻璃整个掉下来。第三枪时杀手抄起撬棍把热武器打飞三米远，他的手臂多几道深深的破伤风口子。  
“看看谁来了，是警察啊。”蒙杜斯说，“你的小伙伴们怎么不在？”

两人厮打在一起。

“你把维吉尔藏在哪里？”但丁问。  
“我不知道啊，他跑了。”对方回答，“问雪地里的夹子吧。”  
他飞起一脚踢在但丁腹部，把人踹进屋子里。“来啊！”他说，“杀了我给你的Omega报仇吧。你是家里唯一的Alpha，要有点当家的样子。”他向里走，一棍甩在人头上，满屋子回荡沉闷的骨与铁碰撞的声音。但丁在地上吐血。  
“啧啧。”蒙杜斯说。  
他踩上年轻人的胫骨，往下一挥，但丁的大腿就没痛得知觉了。血从里面汨汨涌出。

你会死的，孩子。他说，战场上多的是这样的尸体，通常他们受伤时还活着，口渴，困倦，靠在手术室的桌边就死了。你不够强，就保护不了你的生命和战友。你甚至会拉着他们一起死。他说：站起来，斯巴达的儿子。

“你把维吉尔藏到哪里去了？”

蒙杜斯看看他。  
“我杀了他。”他轻轻说，“活生生的，用屠宰牲口的那把刀剥开他的皮。他死得很痛苦，直到咽气还在喊你的名字。”

他看见但丁脸上浮现出一种再熟悉不过的表情。

“接着是你。”他说。  
他一棍打得但丁歪过头去，脑浆和鼻血流出来。然后他去洗手，检查自己的跟腱是否连在一起。他的猎枪就在车上，他会开车找到维吉尔，把他带过来，指给他看那孩子另一个亲生父亲的尸体。他会说，你看，维吉尔，他因为你死了。

他听见一阵悉悉索索，回过头，但丁抄起一块碎玻璃直直捅进了他的眼睛。

51

血，血，血！  
蒙杜斯不喘气了。

52

但丁捅出一块蜂窝煤。他的手被玻璃割破，也不停流血。他只感觉自己脑袋嗡嗡响，世界天旋地转，铁锈味涂得满屋都是。他爬到水池边吐了。  
我得找到尸体，他昏昏沉沉地想，我得把他带回去……我得做点什么。

手机响了，但丁接电话。

“你他妈怎么敢自己开车上山？！”队长骂，“你搞什么鬼？你在哪里？人质呢？蒙杜斯怎么样了？”  
“都死了，都死了。”他说。  
他恍惚得厉害。队长说他们马上到，巴拉巴拉，不要走动，不要破坏现场，赶紧从屋子里出来，巴拉巴拉。谁死了？谁？蒙杜斯被你捅死了？你受伤了吗？

“我不能出去，我得找东西……”但丁说。他朝阁楼楼梯走。一块软乎乎的东西砸在他头上。  
连着半条脐带。

但丁闻到上面有维吉尔的味道。他想，操，维吉尔真的变成一盒超市精装肉，他被砍得这么碎……他没发现那是胎盘。他的脑浆都打出来了，怎么能想到这是什么。  
他把它拿下来。  
他捂住嘴。  
他发出一些泣音。一种更大更尖锐的声音扑上来，越来越响，越来越响，他的眼泪跟着掉。越来越响，越来越响。

但丁在这时候崩溃了。

附：录音设备101号记录

（杂音）  
（杂音）  
-这里是A小队，接近目标建筑物，没有发现相关人员。准备就绪。  
-B小队收到，已经准备就绪。一分钟后开始行动。  
-行动开始！  
-B小队距离十米！

*尖叫声*

-B小队进入建筑物！B……我操！

*尖叫声*

（杂音）  
（杂音）  
-我操，（杂音）但丁！发生什么了？！回答我！  
-这里是A小队，目标已死亡，现场相关人员情绪失控，急需医疗援助。重复，急需医疗援助！

*尖叫声*

-操操操见鬼，（杂音）他疯了，他疯了！（杂音）快点把他带出去！  
-医生在哪里！  
-妈的，（杂音）妈的，该死……A小队请求医疗援助！（杂音）他妈的人在哪里！  
-上帝啊，我操……（杂音）B小队确认屋内没有人质！建筑物内没有其他生命迹象！  
-谁帮我把他按住！

*尖叫声*

-使点力啊！  
-好了，好了，我按住他了。  
-把他抬出去。（杂音）小心！他要挣脱了！  
-你妈的……我也要疯了……（杂音）  
-医疗队到底来了没有？别让他（杂音）再嚎了！  
-我（杂音）不行我要吐了别拦我（杂音）  
（杂音）  
（杂音）  
（杂音）

-播放结束-


	13. Chapter 13

51

讲完了。  
两个人不知道现在该说什么。

“你肚子饿不饿？我觉得好像该吃饭了。”但丁说。他有点犯困，一直用手揉眼睛。  
维吉尔说：我不知道我们可以说这么久。尼禄是不是要放学了？  
他今天去春游，你忘啦？晚上才回来。哎哟，我好困，我想睡觉。

他很用力倒在老哥大腿上，对方闷哼一声，推他也推不动。  
“你是怎么遇见尼禄的呢？”他问。  
“收容中心做信息录入的时候派了几个人……就遇上了。他那时候好小喔，屁点大，还会咬奶瓶上的那个嘴。空调一冷他就哭……他好能嚎啊，我带小孩带得要不行了。后来他上幼儿园倒是很听话，然后上小学。我有没有跟你讲过他跟别人竖中指被叫家长？笑死我了，我得找找还有没有那时候的照片，真的可乐人了。”

和尼禄一起生活半年以后但丁找领导辞职，说他不干了，希望能看在写了五年乱七八糟各种报告勤奋刻苦的份上稍微多结一点工资，他给小孩买尿布和奶粉要没钱了。他拎着大塑料袋，侄子背在前面，收收东西和光荣的警察生涯告别。等尼禄稍大一些，但丁还认识了很多全国寻亲互助会的成员，里面有找儿子的、找老妈的、找见过一面的远方大表姐的妹妹的，还有人的家属出现在但丁记忆中的受害者相册里，他不敢说。  
“失踪”这个词有时很坏，有时挺美好，毕竟还有一个微弱的念想，猜对方也许活着，只是好远、好远，如同半人马座α开车来地球。他想：希望我四十岁之前能找着。  
嘿，结果还真找着了！

“我下定决心见你的第一面就要揍你。”但丁说，“然后，嗯！”  
“留了案底。”  
“你会不会把我赶出去啊？”他问。

他心里其实慌极了。他当然想过六个月过完维吉尔请他出门，他就得一个人睡觉。有一段时间他每天晚上都做噩梦。尼禄晚上来看看他，把他推醒，让他喝点开水或热牛奶。  
他忐忑不安地和人对视。

“我考虑一下，如果你换完衣服能记得放进洗衣篮的话。”兄长说。  
“我一直都有放啊。”  
“那是烘干机的篮子，我说过了。”

但丁猛地坐起来。“我要吃饭，我肚子饿了。”他说，站起来穿外套。我没有转移话题，他说。维吉尔也跟着站起来。他们一起转头看看那副画。

“你成为自己想成为的那个人了吗？”但丁问。  
“嗯。”维吉尔回答。

但丁低头找自己外套拉链。他突然觉得很轻松、很舒坦。  
“那就行了。”他说。

他们一起往外走。

52

维吉尔去买水。他想要不要给尼禄买个纪念品。  
“结束观展了吗？”收银员问。  
他点点头。对方接过硬币，递来一本薄薄小册子。这是本馆五周年的纪念画册！感谢您对本馆的支持。维吉尔打开看，发现是一本儿童绘本。

房间里黑漆漆的，小象霍夫侬什么也看不见！他好害怕，他想和爸爸妈妈在一起。他们去哪儿了呢？我出不去了！  
霍夫侬在房间里伤心地哭了。好黑呀，他喊，谁来帮帮我！可是静悄悄的。  
霍夫侬使劲推房门。霍夫侬用力跺脚。霍夫侬捶打墙壁。  
谁也不知道我在这里，谁也看不见我！霍夫侬掉眼泪，我再也出不去了。  
可是这时，他听见墙壁传来咚咚的声音。用力砸呀！有声音喊，用力砸呀！我们来救你了！  
嘿哟！嘿哟！  
房间被打破了。霍夫侬看见好多和他长得好像好像的小象。他们都拿着锤子，带着安全帽。你没事吧，伙计！一头小象问，我们发现你被困住了，就立刻赶来救你。  
霍夫侬好感动。谢谢你们！我该怎么做才能报答大家呢？  
一头小象递给他锤子和安全帽。霍夫侬也加入了大家，一起去救下一头困在房子里的小象。原来，他们都曾经困在房子里过。困在房子里的象群们把所有房子都打破，终于一起快快乐乐地前往草原，过上了幸福的生活。

维吉尔喝了点水。  
他想昨晚但丁做的噩梦，在床上乱蹬，发出呜呜的声音。他发现男人不喜欢雪，不肯一个人打开酒柜，每天回家都先到处找人。他听见对方睡梦中的心脏跳得极快。  
他的弟弟正困在房间里。  
维吉尔砸碎了自己的房间。现在他拿起锤子。

53

“但丁。”  
他喊。  
但丁转身看他，头发吹得乱糟糟。  
站那里别动，他说。  
他把抑制器关了。

他走过去。他走得很慢，后来逐渐加快。  
这条走廊好长啊。  
他闻到自己的味道和弟弟的味道混在一起，后者因紧张拧成一团，噼里啪啦，但丁的站姿异常僵硬。他几乎露出了一个可怜兮兮的表情，又有微弱的期待、害怕、迷茫，像一头领进新家的流浪狗。这是给我的吗？我真的可以有这个吗？你不会把它收回去吧？

维吉尔站在他面前的时候他抖了一下。

我是凭自己的意志走过来的，Omega想。因为我想站在这里，所以我走过来。  
我可以去爱。

他抡起锤子。

54

维吉尔抱住但丁。  
“我回来了。”他说。  
“喔，喔。”但丁说。  
他一时间无所适从，好像肩膀两边长出来不受控制的东西。淡淡的信息素气味从对方脖颈传过来。  
他反应过来：“你回来啦。” 

但丁突然回过神，一把将人搂在怀里。

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hoffnung，希望（德语）


End file.
